Out of the shadows
by Synystersdream1
Summary: rewrite of the sequel to In the shadows. Amy has been through the war and though she completed her mission; save Harry, she now has to face her trial and help Draco get out too. will they finally have the chance to be together without looking over their shoulders?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of Out of the Shadows. Reading back over it it just wasn't good enough. Hopefully this time around it'll be better (longer too)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing JK owns it all**

**Out of the shadows**

**Chapter 1; The trial**

The day of her trial had finally come. Amy had been held in Azkaban for the lead up to it along with all of the other suspects, much to the consternation of many, but Kingsley would not be moved even though he believed her innocent, it was the law. It seemed that guilty until proven innocent was the way to go after all that had happened and there was nothing to be done but wait.

Draco and his family were also being held there until their trials. She wished they would allow her to see him but that was impossible. As much as Kingsley spoke of all suspects being treated the same, she knew for a fact that her cell was an awful lot better than most. She had been allowed the home touches her visitors had brought for her, including the home made quilt and comfy pillows from Mrs Weasley and the changes of clothes and extra pyjama sets from Hermione (a lot more comfortable than her own clothes or her prison uniform) and she had her bracelet.

Not that they hadn't tried to take it from her. The guard who had also taken away her snake charm necklace and every other piece of jewellery she had on her as well as the contents of her pockets and of course her wand. Amy was the only person who could take the bracelet off and as she intended to never ever do so, it was staying put.

She had lots of visitors. Harry came almost every day and they made use of their time together talking. He had a lot of questions and she was finally free to answer them honestly. It felt good to have time alone with him even if it was just an hour or so a day.

Ron and Hermione came often also. Though stressed from researching ways to help Amy at her trial, Hermione was all loved up with Ron. The pair seemed genuinely happy together. Ron himself was a bit awkward around Amy at first and Hermione noticed. "Oh for Merlin's sake Ron just ask her." she said. Ron went bright red but soon the questions tumbled out. Poor Ron found it so hard to get the whole thing straight in his head. Between Hermione and herself they got it straight for him and from then on he was as easy going and friendly with her as he had been during their first year.

When she was alone after visiting hours, Amy took the time to mourn each of the people they had lost over the years. There were so many. Most of all she missed the father figures in her life that she had lost; Severus, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore. She couldn't think of the last man without picturing his face as he promised to watch over her little Arianna. She took the time to be grateful that the Dementors had been run out of Azkaban or she would have lost her mind.

Once when Harry was with her he broached the subject of those they had lost. They put together everything they collectively knew about their parents and laughed and teared up as they told each other the different marauder stories they had heard from Remus and Sirius as well as those Amy had gleaned from memories.

Before he left Amy asked him to check on Draco for her. None of the guards would tell her anything. She knew that it wasn't really top of his priority list but he did it for her. He came back with a letter. "I thought we weren't allowed?" she said as she accepted it.

"Yeah I suppose not but it was checked" he responded before they hugged goodbye.

Amy opened the letter.

_My love, my enigma, my always._

_I'm writing this under strict instructions not to mention anything of importance to the great matter. As though I would waste time and ink on such a thing when all I want to do is tell you just how much I miss you. _

_Not seeing you is eating away at me. The one thing getting me through this whole mess is my feelings for you and knowing that you agreed to marry me. Whether or not that day comes for us I will always know that you said yes. You chose me and that makes me more fortunate than any wizard alive or dead. _

_No matter what always know that I love you and only you and will continue to be devoted to you until the end of this life and whatever comes afterward._

_Please let me know that you are alright. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again._

_All my heart and soul_

_You're Draco_

Amy set about replying, but for a while the words wouldn't come as she was overwhelmed. She lay on her bed and cried. She had been trying to keep back the doubt that now ate away at her insides like a cancer. What if they didn't win this case? What if one of them got out but the other spent the rest of their lives locked up in this place? Of course she had thought about it but had always pushed those thoughts away, trying to stay positive. All her years at Hogwarts it had all been about Voldemort. Killing Voldemort, getting revenge on him. Saving everybody from him. Now he was gone. Harry was safe. The world was safe.

But what about her? What about Draco?

Eventually she calmed down. Whatever was going to happen, she would just have to deal with it. Amy was perfectly aware that life wasn't fair. All they could do was try. If that failed there were appeals. If that didn't work…

Amy got her parchment and quill and began to write.

**Draco **

He paced his tiny cell over and over. His mind was plagued with uncertainty. He didn't care what happened to him. They could lock him up forever and throw away the key as long as she was out and safe. After everything she had done, everything she had been through they locked her up in here? He was so worried for her. What if what if what if. Nobody would tell him anything no matter how he begged shouted or threatened.

Days went by and he paced. He lost track of how long he had been cooped up in there. If he could just see her. Sometimes he would lie on his uncomfortable bed with his eyes closed and just imagine her. Her eyes, the way her hair swept down her back, burning red against alabaster. The feel of her smooth skin, her warm laugh. How could he ever have believed she was anything but completely good?

He thought back over the years, how he had found her so puzzling. His enigma. Well the truth was out and his heart broke every time he thought about the situation she had been stuck in from the tender age of eleven. Imagining himself tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear he sat and put his head in his hands. That was how Harry found him. His first visitor.

"Malfoy?"

He lifted his eyes to see his old rival. Even now, though he knew the truth, he couldn't help the dislike he felt for him.

"Potter. What are you doing here?"

"Amy sent me to see if you're ok." The be-specled one replied. At the mention of her name all thoughts of who it was at his door left.

"How is she?" he stood. Facing Potter head on. A sense of urgency in his voice audible even to him.

"She's fine just worried about you. I can see that she may be right to be. The guards say you're not holding up too well. No offence mate, but it doesn't look good if you have tantrums every other day"

"That's because the fools won't tell me how she is. I can't take this potter. I have to see her."

"Relax she's fine. She'd probably be pissed if she heard you're making scenes when you should be on your best behaviour though. And you will see her soon enough. She'll be at your trial after she gets out wont she."

"She better be. You had better be doing everything you can for her. She did all of this for you. She took the dark mark for you for merlin's sake."

"Of course we are" harry replied indignantly. "And I know what she did. She showed me everything, remember? Don't go thinking you're the only one who cares about her Malfoy. She's my sister. Anyway I have an idea" he took some parchment and a quill out of a pocket in his robes "why don't you write to her?"

"Because they won't let me."

"Well I spoke to them and their willing to make an exception as long as you don't mention anything to do with the war or any of the players."

Draco scoffed. "Don't worry"

Harry left him to go talk to the guards while he poured his heart out through his quill. He had never written a letter like this. He had never truly shown his emotions to anyone apart from Amy and now he was sitting in his cell writing a love letter that would be perused by merlin knew who before it reached her.

The next day Harry came back to Draco's cell to find that he had been on his best behaviour since his previous visit.

Draco looked up eagerly as the other man entered. "Well, what did she say?" he asked as soon as Harry was in the door. He had hoped Potter might have returned the day before with news but had been disappointed. Harry handed him a letter. "How is she?"

"She's fine, a bit nervous about tomorrow."

Of course. How had he not realised that her trial was commencing the next day? He felt he owed it to her to at least try to get on a little better with her brother.

"Thank you." As small a step as it would seem, for the pair of them it was a big one and Harry knew it.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you at your trial. And don't worry. We're doing all we can. Once the facts are out there it'll all work out. With that he went.

Draco hungrily read the letter, almost ripping it in his attempt to feel connected to her in some small way.

_My Draco_

_I fear that you are not being treated as well as I am here. I am as well as can be expected. My biggest complaint is that I miss you more than I can express in words. But I take comfort in the fact that I will see you soon, even under such conditions. _

_I'm happy to tell you that the guards were unable to remove my bracelet. It has not and never shall leave my wrist. It brings me comfort as it reminds me of you and our promise to each other._

_I love you so much. When we get out of here, which we shall, I don't think I could ever bear to be apart for such a length of time again which is why I plan to marry you as soon as possible. That and thinking about the amazing moments we've shared together is keeping me going right now. We will dance under the willow tree at the manor again and soon. _

_I want you to have no doubt in your mind that these things will come to pass. I'm trying so hard to stay positive and I need you to do the same. I refuse to be parted from you ever again._

_Know that no matter what, you are mine and I am yours. You have my heart and soul. I am equally as impatient to be in your arms._

_Always yours_

_Amy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

**Chapter 2; the trial part two**

Amy sat at the large table in the Weasley's kitchen the morning after her trial. She wasn't eating anything though, how could she? Draco's trial was taking place that afternoon. Instead she read through the report of hers in the daily prophet.

She couldn't take in much more than the first few sentences though and pushed the paper away from her with a disgusted snort. "How that woman still has a job is beyond me." She commented on the fact that Rita Skeeter had written the article.

"I hear she's on a pretty tight leash these days." Said Percy.

"We thought that before" Hermione grumbled. She then took up the article and began to read aloud.

"Gasps of shock filled the cavernous courtroom as it was revealed that wizarding world "it girl" turned trophy wife Amy Snape is in fact the twin sister of none other than the boy who triumphed! The stunning red head who once had the men of Hogwarts (including some of the teachers it seems) weak at the knees has in fact been fooling us all with her butter would melt incredibly fast within a three mile radius bad girl routine all these years."

"Merlin. That woman" it was spoken like a curse and Hermione got a smile from Amy for her loyalty.

"Just look at that!" George held up the ceramic butter dish from the middle of the table "completely solid. Oh how you've pulled the wool over our eyes!" everyone laughed. By the time they stopped George was gone. He had taken to doing that a lot, saying something funny and then stalking off on his own. He would be very quiet and lost looking for a while afterwards. He felt a tremendous amount of survivors guilt and wasn't really sure how to function without Fred. So when he said something funny it felt to him as though he were doing something wrong. She hoped that someday he would be able to enjoy laughing again.

Worrying about Draco, she thought back to her own trial.

"Amy Lily Snape nee Potter, you are charged with knowingly becoming a death eater, accessory to murder in the case of Albus Dumbledore and participating in death eater activities, including the ambush at Privet drive which resulted in the death of retired Auror; Alaster Moody. How do you plead?"

Amy looked her prosecutor in the eye before answering "Guilty" She spotted Harry in the crowd. He shot her a supportive smile and a wink. Hermione and Ron were there also. Ron's hand was stark white where Hermione grasped it. Hagrid was hushed by ministry officials after he stood and boomed "what!" and was warned that if he made one more outburst he would be forcibly removed from the room.

"Very well." the prosecutor nodded, accepting her plea. It should have been Kingsley up there at the podium with the funny robes on. He had recently been bumped up to the post of minister for magic, but he was a witness for her case and so the job was taken by a rather stern looking man whom she had never seen before.

"We shall continue. You willingly took the dark mark, is that so?"

"Yes, I did it in order to help my brother."

"Your brother, for the record being Mr Harry Potter"

"Yes"

"And just how would the act of taking the dark mark, a symbol of the most dangerous dark wizard the world has ever known, have been in anyway useful to Mr Harry Potter."

"I was charged to infiltrate the inner circle of he who must not be named on Professor Dumbledore's orders."

A gasp ran through the members of the crowd who had not yet heard her tale. The dungeon was full to breaking point for the trial of the wife of the late Severus Snape, and there was as many people there wishing her ill as those who were there to support her, if not more. Her story was slowly making it through the population via the quibbler, but most witches and wizards believed her to be no more than a death eater and the Daily Profit had named her and Snape as He who must not be named's most valued servants. In a way this had been true, apart from the fact that Voldemort had never truly valued anyone.

"At this point I will allow the statement of Albus Dumbledore's portrait to be read allowed by the minister for magic, Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt." Kingsley stood from where he sat behind the prosecutor and to the left and began to read.

"I, the portrait of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore can vouch for the innocence, and indeed the heroism of Amy Snape. It was I who informed Amy of her magical heritage. I told her who her parents were, that her brother survived the attack by Tom Riddle, and that for the safety of her twin brother she would have to enter Hogwarts under false pretences. It was I who told her to cut all ties with Harry, who she had befriended in their first year at Hogwarts, and it was I who told her to become friendlier with the Malfoys.

I knew that Tom would return and that he would reform the death eaters immediately. I even upped the odds of her being accepted into the fold by leaving her at the very same orphanage where Tom had been raised. She played her part beautifully, but with a heavy heart. All she wanted was to tell Harry who she was and be accepted. All that kept her going was the thought of protecting her brother and getting justice for her parents"

Kingsley paused and took a sip of water.

"over the last seven years Amy has done everything in her power to thwart the dark lords plans along with the help of her fellow spy; Severus Snape. She risked her life as well as her soul and her sanity to help rid the world of Tom Riddle Junior. She has proved herself as loyal, trustworthy, and above all in possession of the quality which in the end proved to be Riddles' downfall; love."

There was a moment of silence as those in the courtroom processed what they had just heard. Hermione was called to stand next. Unlike the testimony made by Dumbledore, she had to answer to the prosecution directly. She looked calm as she descended to where Amy sat, chained to her chair, and was allowed to remain standing. After all, she was Hermione Granger!

The prosecutor began directly. "You and the accused were friends in your first year at Hogwarts, isn't this so?"

"Yes"

"And the accused was present when you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley went in search of the philosopher's stone?"

"Yes, I went back with Ron to get him to the hospital wing after he was injured playing wizards chess, but Amy went on with Harry"

From the audience there was a shout of "it was giant wizard's chess!" Ron was cautioned by the same wizard who had chastised Hagrid.

"It was said at the time that he who must not be named made an appearance then. I believe he spoke with the accused before being stopped by Mister Potter?"

He was a tricky little bastard. Hermione narrowed her eyes before answering "it wasn't like that. He spoke to the both of them, but mostly to Harry. Amy helped fend Quirrell off when he attacked Harry"

"And when you got off the train at kings cross station at the end of first year Amy broke the friendship?"

"Yes, but as professor Dumbledore said-"

"What was the reason she gave. The reason why she no longer wished to continue the friendship?"

"I...she said she had to be with her own kind, but she only-"

"Her own kind being followers of the Dark Lord. We'll move on."

"We have heard accounts that Mrs Snape was no more than a school bully, using her power as prefect in order to torment those under her responsibility and care, abusing her power as headmasters wife and head girl by practising the cruciatus curse on students."

"That is not true!"

This time it was Neville who spoke.

"Order!" called the prosecutor. Neville didn't heed the warning. Those sitting around the prosecutor turned to look at him as he continued.

"Amy never used any curse on the students. She turned on the death eaters when they were torturing us. We treated her like crap and she just took it. She only ever sent us to Snape or the Carrows when there was no other choice. I understand that now. We all do. Amy! The DA is behind you!"

Amy couldn't help but smile slightly at this. It was a strange feeling. Of course she had always had people to support her, like Remus, Sirius, Snape, Hermione and Dumbledore, but to have half a room full of people there to cheer her on was entirely new.

"That's enough. Escort him out and anyone who wishes to join him!" Neville was shown out of the room; he went quietly but winked at Amy as he passed before her.

"Miss Granger. Is it true that you became friendly with the accused once more?"

"Yes. In our fifth year."

"How did this come about?"

"There was a quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. A row broke out between Harry, some of the Weasley's, and Draco Malfoy I noticed Amy leaving the scene. I followed her to find her talking with Professor Dumbledore. He looked as though he was comforting her. She looked very upset. By then the fight had ended and everyone was heading back to the castle. I followed Amy and the headmaster until I lost them in the crowd."

"So she was upset because her boyfriend had gotten beaten up, she was angry and wanted revenge?" he interrupted.

"No nothing like that. I ran into professor Dumbledore and he told me where she would be and that she needed a friend. I was confused; I believed that she didn't like me. But I went to her. She was really upset and stressed. By this time she had faced five years of it alone with only the reprieve of third year where she relied on the help and support of her godfather; Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. She told me some of the story after I managed to convince her that Dumbledore wanted her to confide in me. We have been friends since then."

The prosecutor nodded "you may sit"

Next up to testify on her behalf was Kingsley. He told the members of the Wizengamot that he had grabbed her at the end of the battle that she had complied with his instructions and did not resist arrest and that Harry, Hermione and Hagrid had vouched for her. His opinion was considered as trustworthy and the council were willing to please him.

Next they called up Hagrid, who went into a detailed, tear filled tale of how he had found her and "lil Harry" in the wreckage of their home in Godriks hollow. How Dumbledore had split them for their own safety and how nice she was. "She didn't do anything" was the closing argument of his testimony. He sat back down and Harry was called. An awed hush extended over the crowd as he stood.

"When did you discover Mrs Snape was in fact, your twin sister?"

"Just before I went into the forest to confront Voldemort." the crowd gasped at the name, Harry took no notice.

"And how did you discover this?"

"Through memories she gave Professor Snape to hand over to me. When he was dying he gave me them, as well as some of his own. That's how I know that he was a spy for Voldemort and the bravest man ever to live."

"That's all well and good but the memories could easily have been tampered with."

"No" harry said matter of factly, though his eyes had turned hard, angry. "I know what a fixed memory looks like. These were the real deal."

"Indeed" the prosecutor tried to dismiss him.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Harry said indignantly. The atmosphere in the crowd changed. She felt that many of those who had entered the courtroom hoping to see her receive a life sentence had been moved by the story so far. To hear that the prosecutor might be insinuating that Harry Potter, the chosen one, their hero, was lying did not lie well with them. They became angry and restless. The prosecutor backtracked. "No no of course not Mr Potter. You may sit."

It was time then for her to take the veriteserum. The court was adjourned for a half hour brake, though Amy had to remain seated and chained. Nobody offered her a drink of water or something to eat. She didn't feel hungry but her mouth was dry with nerves. What if they ruled against her? What if no one believed her?

No, she thought. Stop thinking like that.

Finally she was brought a glass of water. The guard told her that the veriteserum was already in it and that she was required to drink the whole thing. She did so as the Wizengamot, the witnesses and the rest of the crowd filed back into the room.

The serum took effect after a few minutes and the prosecutor began.

"State your name."

"Amy lily Snape"

"Are you the daughter of Lily and James potter?"

"I am"

"Did you wilfully and knowingly join the death eaters and consequently rise to the inner circle"

"I had to"

"Why?"

"To protect them"

"To whom are you referring?"

"My brother, his friends, Draco and his family, the order of the phoenix. I had to help Severus. I had to make sure that Harry survived."

"You married Severus Snape, is that true?"

"Yes"

"Why did you agree to marry him?"

"There wasn't much of a choice. Voldemort threatened him that if he didn't marry me, I would be handed over to someone else, someone less honourable"

"Was he given examples?"

"Yes. Fenrir Greyback and Rebastan Lestrange."

Some people in the crowd visibly cringed.

"So Snape agreed to marry you as a matter of honour? A death eater with honour." his tone was sarcastic.

"Harry has already vouched for Severus. He was the bravest man ever to live. He acted under Dumbledore's orders the whole time. His life was spent sacrificing everything for the good of others. He died protecting us all, you should treat his memory with more respect." she was getting angry. A few people clapped but stopped at a look from the guards. The prosecutor merely raised an eyebrow

"Did you love him?"

"Yes I did. I always will. Severus Snape was the closest thing I've ever had to a father. He looked out for me and saved my life on more than one occasion. He loved me like a daughter and did all that he could to keep me safe.

"Including marrying you and fathering your child?"

Some people gasped, some looked horrified. Amy looked straight ahead.

"Severus married me to protect me. Here was never anything more than that. The baby was Draco Malfoys."

She was infuriated now. In the crowd, people were looking at one another, judging her for taking up with a Malfoy. The prosecutor looked smug

"Everyone who has gotten up to testify on your behalf has spoken about how selfless you are. How self-sacrificing. Did you help Draco Malfoy let the death eaters into the castle?"

Amy nodded. "I was there. I didn't stop him. I acted under Dumbledore's orders."

So he simply wanted to die?"

"He was dying already. He wanted to save Draco. He believed that his soul was worth saving. I agree."

"Clearly. If you are truly the girl depicted by all those witnesses present, if you are as selfless as you would have the court believe, prove it."

"How?"

"I have here some examples of your apparent good deeds." he raised a piece of parchment.

"You sacrificed your friendship with Mr Potter in order to be with your own kind. Isn't that true."

"Yes on Dumbledore's orders. He didn't want me to get too close to Harry."

"Because you were so dangerous."

"No, because I could work better to help protect him from the outside. In the shadows."

"And you went running into the arms of Draco Malfoy, who so happened to be linked to He Who Must Not Be Named through his father, a fully-fledged member of the death eaters."

"We became friends. His mother invited me to stay with them. Dumbledore approved."

"So you were trifling with the Malfoy boy? Using him as a means to an end"

"No I genuinely liked him, and then I began to fall for him."

"That wasn't part of the plan?"

"Not mine no. I thought there was no hope that he would ever feel the same. I believed he wanted to stay as friends. Dumbledore saw it though. He believed that I could save him."

"He trusted a student with a lot of things didn't he. He never once thought that this might have been too big a challenge for you? Surely he foresaw chances of you not making It.?"

"It was for the greater good, just as it had to be Harry to take Voldemort down. It had to be me to work from the inside."

"Right. But in your fifth year you became dejected. Sick of the job."

"No. I had a moment of self-doubt. I didn't believe that I could be of any use. I didn't think I was strong enough." Amy wished that Draco could be there with her. She missed him terribly. They hadn't even gotten a chance to celebrate their engagement. Would they ever?

"You almost gave up"

"There was extenuating circumstances."

"You were going to give up and let your brother, who you vowed to protect, die. You were going to stand back and see what happened."

"I was almost raped!" she shouted. She was panting with fury. "I was attacked by Barty Crouch junior at the end of fourth year. I went to his office because I had a vision that Harry was in grave danger. I didn't know that crouch was masquerading as Alaster moody. I went to him for help and he attacked me. I wasn't able to defend myself. I couldn't beat him. I couldn't get away."

The courtroom seemed eerily silent.

"Sometimes at night I still doubt myself because I wasn't strong enough or quick enough to get away. He held me down and he stripped me of my clothes. He humiliated me and he tortured me with the cruciatus curse. He was going to...he almost."

There were tears in her eyes now and her voice was breaking.

"But he heard someone approach so he threw me into the trunk where he was keeping the real Alaster Moody. I almost died. My lung was punctured and I had broken ribs. All the while Harry was up there in the office, about to be killed and I couldn't help him. Severus opened the trunk after he, Dumbledore and McGonagall burst in on them. He saw me dying and he saved my life, not for the first time and not the last. I spent most of the following summer lying in my room at the manor, filled with self-loathing. I had failed. that's why I didn't think I could do it, that's why I came so close to giving up in fifth year, because if I wasn't strong enough to save myself, how could I ever help Harry?

The prosecutor didn't meet her eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Would you like to hear about what happened to my baby?" he didn't answer.

"I notice you haven't asked me about that sacrifice? No way to twist that is there?"

She was furious now, angry tears streaming down her face. If she could have stood she would have.

"Bellatrix Lestrange hit me with a spell that killed my unborn child. I died myself. I was handed my baby in limbo and given the choice of going on to the afterlife with her or coming back here, to help. I named her. I named my baby and I gave her up. I came back. I didn't have to but I did. I came back to save my brother only to be told that it was he who had cast the curse. He was framed and I believed it. I still did everything I could to save him. Is that sacrificing enough for you prosecutor. Will that do?"

Shamed. He nodded. "Yes that will do. He coughed. We shall cast the vote. All those in favour of an acquittal?"

All the hands in the room rose. Though it was only those on the Wizengamot' votes that counted, Amy was touched by the complete support of the room.

"Right, well...in that case...case dismissed." he looked disappointed and ashamed. Then the room was clapping. Amy looked around in astonishment as first Harry and Hermione, then Ron, Hagrid, the DA the order and the rest of the room all rose to their feet, applauding her. She was freed from the constraints of the chair and swarmed with hugs and well-wishers.

To her surprise they were all pushed away by Mrs Weasley who enveloped her in a tight squeeze "oh you poor little thing. Come on now, you're coming home with us"." tears streaked the kindly woman's face and Amy realised that the woman before her, who had killed Bellatrix Lestrange, was moved to tears by her tale. Molly Weasley knew what it was to lose a child. From then on the two women shared a bond that far outweighed their age difference.

"You did it Amy!" Someone called to her." you showed him, you showed us all."

"Thank you for everything!"

She left the court and the ministry of her own free will, after being handed back her wand and the rest of her effects. Hermione helped her to put on her necklace. It felt right to have it on again.

"Now" said Molly once they had gotten to the burrow via the floo network. "What you need is a nice hot bath and a warm meal. You'll need all your strength if we're to get that man of yours out." They shared a smile and Amy followed her up the stairs.

They went to the ministry after breakfast and Hermione squeezed her hand as they waited for Draco to be brought out. Once he was she couldn't take her eyes off him.

**Draco**

As soon as he entered the courtroom he looked for her. He wasn't allowed visitors the night before and so had no idea whether or not she had been set free. He had half a mind to ask to be brought right back to his cell if she hadn't. Suddenly he saw her. Their eyes met and only broke when he was pushed into his seat, the chains wrapping around his arms and legs.

After testimonies from his mother who had been acquitted two days before, from Dumbledore's portrait, from Potter and of course from Amy, Draco was acquitted. He stood and locked eyes with her again as she practically ran through the crowd to get to him. He held his arms out and she jumped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He span them around holding her as close to him as he possibly could without hurting her. Their lips finally met and they shared the sweetest of kisses. When they came up for air she moved from the circle of his arms and offered an outstretched hand.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go home"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three; Surreal**

**Disclaimer; Same as previous**

**Draco**

Draco accompanied Amy to the burrow to fetch her things. While she was upstairs he sat in the living room, feeling very uncomfortable. Due to the company and lack of space he was stuck sitting beside Potter and across from weaselbee and Granger. When Ron did look up from the plate of iced cupcakes he was devouring when he wasn't slurping down his tea he glared daggers at Draco.

Potter was quiet and Granger tried her best to fill the awkward silence with facts about the trials. He didn't listen, and got the sense that neither did the two boys. After about ten minutes Potter got up and headed towards the stairs leaving him with the human hoover and his girlfriend.

He reminded himself to try to be civil to Granger now as from what he had heard of Amy's trial so far it had been she who did most of the research and in fact had helped Amy before the war even started. It would be difficult, especially with her boyfriend attached to her at the hip and trying to murder him with will power. He didn't see himself and the ginger wonder ever getting along.

He did his best to be polite to the matriarch of the family though. After all he had said about Mrs Weasley over the years she was very kind to him, offering him more tea and scolding Ron for eating all of the cakes.

**Amy**

She gathered her things from the bedroom she had stayed in the night before. She had been told the room once belonged to the eldest Weasley child, the one married to the stunning French girl. Hearing someone approach she turned to find Ginny standing at the door.

Since the battle the two had gotten on well, she had sometimes come with Harry to visit her in Azkaban during the two weeks she had had to spend in incarceration and Amy was surprised to find that the other red head was funny in a witty sort of way. Back at school she had taken in how well the girl had suited her house; brave and extremely loyal, but it was nice to find that she possessed a sense of humour matching that of the twins.

"It was nice having you here." Ginny said coming further into the room. "I hope it won't be the last time."

"I'm sure it won't" Amy replied. "Take care of that brother of mine. Try not to let him get into any more trouble"

There was a snort from the door. Harry stood there grinning. "I've had enough of trouble thank you very much."

"Good because I won't always be there to bail you out" she retorted smirking.

They proceeded out together, Harry carrying her small bag of essentials. Amy stopped at the bedroom door marked Gred and Forge-Do Not Enter.

"I'll see you guys downstairs in a minute." The other two carried down, hopefully to rescue Draco.

She knocked and entered even though a thick voice answered "piss off!" to find George sitting on one of the twin beds sniffling whilst holding what appeared to be a brightly coloured telescope with a small boxing glove hanging out of the eye lens, swaying slightly on its spring as his hands were shaking.

"I'm off now I just wanted to say goodbye. He finally looked at her. His eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"He always liked you, Fred." he said, his voice croaky. "Well, he admired your form as he called It." he laughed dryly. "He'd be glad that you turned out to be on our side, he'd try to win you away from Malfoy I'm sure." Amy smiled.

"I remember when I was in fourth year he shouted some very obscene things down the corridor after me" George smiled.

"Yeah, that was Fred, always classy." They laughed and talked like that for a further few minutes before George got that guilty look on his face again.

"Well I'd better go before Ron tries to kill my fiancé." she said. "You have a great laugh George, Fred wouldn't want it to be wasted by you staying cooped up here all the time." he nodded.

"I know it's just so hard, how can I ever go on without him?" she patted his arm before getting up and kissing his cheek.

"With the knowledge that he would want you to. I know it's going to be a really tough road ahead, but imagine the bollocking he'd give you if you didn't take advantage of the life you have." George nodded again.

"I'll think on it" he said before getting up to hug her goodbye. "See you"

Back downstairs she reached for her bag from Harry only to have Draco getting there before her and slinging the expensive backpack onto his shoulder. Poor man must have sensed an escape route.

She hugged her brother goodbye and her heart flipped as he squeezed her tight to him. She was going to have to get used to this. To being happy and to having him know the truth. She had longed for this for so long and now that the time had come and not just Harry, but his surrogate family; the Weasley's and Hermione accepted her, well it just all seemed so surreal. They said their goodbyes to one another and he made her promise to visit soon. "Don't worry Harry; I'll see you very soon."

"I know it's just…we should have had so much more time" he said.

"We will" she assured him. "We have the rest of our lives!"

Molly and her husband also told her not to be a stranger and to pop in whenever she wanted. The former enveloping her in one of her signature hugs and thanking her for about the thousandth time for all that she had done.

They said their final goodbyes and left, walking hand in hand to the apparition point before spinning on their heels and apparating to the manor.

They arrived at the gates to the manor which now stood open. Amy spotted one of the albino peacocks strutting around the edge of the path. She had always thought the birds were beautiful and was glad that Greyback hadn't eaten them all. They crunched up the path together, she with her arm around Draco's waist and he with his free arm draped over her shoulders. Every now and again he would pull her close and kiss her temple or cheek.

"Wait" he announced after a few moments of comfortable silence. She found herself immediately reaching for her wand on instinct. "I believe you promised me a dance" he said, ignoring the fact that he wand was now in her hand. She looked to where he was now pointing and found that they had reached the willow tree. Its familiar sweeping branches and the memories it held made her relax and she tucked her wand back into her pocket. He led the way into the semi darkness behind the curtain of branches and they swayed together.

"Do you remember the last time we were here together?" she asked, smiling up at him. He frowned.

"Yes I do. I hid in here and then you came in after having what I'm sure was a lovely chat with my aunt."

"I knew I heard something!" She exclaimed, distinctly remembering the sharp snap of a twig and thinking that Bellatrix had followed her to throw more insults."

"You looked so upset. I never wish to see you so unhappy again. And before you say it, I know. It was my fault. If I had to do it over I don't know if I would change what I did though. It was the only sure way I could think of to keep you safe." He laughed then. "Little did I know that you were a lot safer than the rest of us" he was of course referring to Voldemort's knowledge of her being an "unwitting" horcrux.

"Actually I wasn't going to say that. I was going to tell you that I want us to get married here. Right here." She looked up into the darkness, imagining twinkling fairies dancing in the branches. "You made me so happy that night here, when you told me…"

"That you have my heart." He took her hand and placed it on his chest just as he had that night. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers so she didn't see him take his wand from his pocket and silently cast an accio spell.

When their lips parted his hand still covered hers over his black sweater, but it felt different. When he changed his hold on it and got down on bended knee she relised why. Without her noticing, he had placed a stunning silver ring upon her finger. A tear shaped emerald sparkled up at her from between two similarly cut, slightly smaller diamonds.

"Oh Draco. It's beautiful" the ring was familiar. "Isn't this…"

"Yes my father gave it to mother. I hope that doesn't taint it at all, I can get you a new one if you like. This has been in my father's family for generations and well, I just thought…" she stopped him with another kiss.

"It's perfect" she told him once he had gotten up and they started swaying again.

Narcissa waited for them in the hall. The manor had been brought back to the way Amy remembered first seeing it, with the addition of a new suite of furniture in one of the reception rooms. Amy leaned at the door remembering her time in that room. Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder and they stood there for a few seconds before she turned in his arms and he held her to him. Neither of them had to say anything. There wasn't much to be said about it.

He kissed the top of her head and they went along after Narcissa to another living room where they talked and the two women drank tea. Draco refused, informing them that he had had enough tea that afternoon to last him a few months, opting instead for a glass of fire whiskey.

Narcissa had lots of plans for the wedding which were only slightly thrown off kilter when they told her they would be getting married under the willow tree. She though it was a nice idea and began scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. A noise at the window had them all alert but it turned out to be an own. Draco got up and let it in, taking the letter from it and handing it to his mother before calling an elf to come take the bird away to be fed.

Narcissa opened the stiff envelope as Draco poured himself a second glass of fire whiskey and one for each of the women. He downed his in one after his mother announced the contents of the letter.

"It's a good thing you're having the wedding here." She began. "Because your father is coming home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four; the littlest bookworm **

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

**Warning mature themes in this chapter.**

Amy and Draco went up to her room. It was just as she had remembered it. Even down to the detail of Bobbin stationed there waiting for her. The only difference was that the little elf was sitting cross legged by the fire with a book in her hands.

"Miss! You have returned" Bobbin is very happy to see you." She said in her high pitched voice, dropping the book and rushing over to her. She hugged her leg for a moment before realising Amy was not alone. She froze, staring up wide eyed at a confused looking Draco. He composed himself before the elf did and stooped to her level.

"My fiancé tells me that you have been a great help to her these past few years." He said to her. She had begun to shake. "Thank you for taking such good care of her, especially when I did not" bobbins eyes welled up with tears and she sniffed loudly.

"Bobbin is one of my dearest friends." Amy told him, placing her hand on the elf's shoulder, lending her the support she guessed her friend needed. "I'm not quite sure what I would have done without her." she got down on her knees and hugged Bobbin properly. The house elf proceeded to wail loudly, returning the hug.

"If there is ever anything you need let me know." Draco said. He knew full well all Bobbin had done after seeing Amy's memories and after years of feeling as though the creatures that ran the household, and Hogwarts were beneath his notice, felt astonished at the lengths they went to for masters who treated them well. "I am forever in your debt"

Amy noticed that Bobbins basket was missing. "Would you like to move your basket in here by the fire Bobbin?"

The house elf wiped at her eyes as she nodded, sniffling. "Would it be alright, miss and master, if Bobbin went to the library for a little while before bed?" she half sobbed.

"Of course." Draco answered before Amy had a chance. "As often and for as long as you wish"

With a resounding crack the little basket that still tugged on Amy's heart appeared by the fire and with another the elf was gone, one last sob of happiness echoing in her wake.

Amy turned to her fiancé. "That was very nice of you Draco; I'm not quite sure what to say."

"What is there to say? I think it's common knowledge now that you make me a better man." He smirked down at her. "Who would have thought eh?"

Amy's thoughts turned to their late headmaster. "I can think of some" she replied.

**Draco**

They sat on her couch, wrapped in each other's arms under a blanket. It felt so good to be free to hold her again, to touch her. But he knew that they had a new hurdle to face with his father returning home. He hadn't been able to have contact with him during their stay in Azkaban and they hadn't been present at his trial, which had been a much more private affair than their own.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the situation, after just assuming that Lucius would be held in prison for the rest of his life but now that he thought about it, though he had entered into the fold with the rest of the death eaters, when it came to the battle, along with his mother, Lucius had turned against Voldemort. In a much quieter way than his wife of course, but he had been worried about his son, and he had professed to caring for Amy like a daughter long before the battle, using his status, when he had one, to protect her as his ward.

Lucius Malfoy had done a lot of wrong in his life, which was the reason behind the fact that though he was being let out of prison, he wouldn't have the freedom that his wife, son and soon to be daughter in law would enjoy. He was to be under what the muggles called house arrest, confined to the manor and its grounds for the rest of his life.

Draco was unsure too about how things would enfold after his father returned home. Would he be able to forgive him after all these years of emotional neglect? He just didn't know.

When he brought the subject up with Amy she seemed similarly at a loss.

"I suppose all we can do is wait and see." She thought out loud and he agreed. It was time for happier topics he decided and asked her what she thought of an idea he had had as they swayed together under the willow.

There was still no sign of Bobbin when she began to yawn. She smiled imagining the little elf curled up in one of the leather sofas in the library, fast asleep with a book in her lap. She got up and stretched.

"I think it's time for bed" said Draco, doing the same. He pulled her to him "goodnight my love" they kissed and he made to leave but she grabbed his hand as he turned towards the door. "Stay with me?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. They kissed again, this time with more passion as their hearts began to race. Amy pulled away and began to open the buttons of her silk shirt slowly, looking up at him as he watched her in silence. His eyes took her in hungrily and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have Draco Malfoy stare at her the way he was. Once all of the buttons were undone she let the shirt fall to the floor and began at the three buttons on the side of her A-line skirt.

**Draco **

He was transfixed. Completely in awe of this woman before him. He watched as she removed her clothes until she was clad only in her underwear, her pale skin gleaming against the black lace of her undergarments.

His eyes roved up and down her body before her eyes ensnared him and he was unable to look away, unable to do anything except move closer to her.

He traced an invisible line from her temple, down her neck, across her collarbone and down her arm with his index finger, enraptured by the goose bumps that rose wherever he touched. She reached up and began to remove his sweater, he helped her get it over his head and watched as she undid the buttons on his shirt, his finger at work again, tracing her skin just at the point where it met the edge of her underwear. His clothes soon joined hers and he picked her up, depositing her gently onto the bed and helping her position herself so that she was lying across it.

He took his time, wanting to taste all of her. He kissed and nipped where his index finger had made its path, stopping every now and again to capture her lips and pay special attention to her neck, collarbone and wrists. Then he unfastened her bra and the attention he paid to her breasts elicited moans of pleasure.

He then travelled down her body, kissing every inch of her skin until he reached her lacy knickers. Just as he began to remove them with his teeth she told him to stop.

Confused, he lay beside her and asked "is everything alright?" he was surprised by the smirk he received in return. She pushed him onto his back so that he was in the same position she had just been in. climbing onto him she whispered in his ear.

"It's my turn."

She then proceeded to copy his earlier actions, kissing and teasing her way down his body slowly. He was torn between closing his eyes in pleasure and keeping them open in order to see what she was about to do. He chose the latter and was glad that he did. Their eyes stayed locked together as he watched her take him into her mouth and tortured him with her tongue and lips until he thought he would erupt.

Just as he thought he couldn't tale anymore she stopped and climbed back on top of him, pulling him up to sit with his feet on the floor she straddled him and guided him to her entrance. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and held her hips as she lowered herself onto him.

Determined for her to come first he took control and what had started out slow became increasingly faster and more passionate, she grabbed his shoulders and moaned into the crook of his neck as he quickened their pace, pulling her hips down and up again and again until she cried out his name.

He found his own release as she writhed in his lap and she pressed her forehead to his, looking into his eyes as they waited for their breathing and heart rates to settle.

They collapsed back onto the bed and after a moment managed to get under the covers. He felt like the luckiest man in the world as she curled up into his arms, her flaming hair making his chest look like an open wound. He pulled her close and promised himself that he would never let her go.

"I love you" she whispered sleepily and he kissed the top of her head before replying;

"Forever"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

**Chapter five; A changed man**

Lucius returned to the manor two days later.

Amy was in her room when she spotted him and two ministry officials walking up the driveway towards the house. She watched as they stopped and the men accompanying him raised their wands above their heads and cast multiple spells, for a moment Amy could see the silver tinged dome that encased the manor and its grounds but it faded from sight. The men left without entering the house and she saw that Lucius appeared to hesitate at the door.

Narcissa must have been watching from one of the windows as well because Amy saw her walk out onto the gravel. She stood and looked at her husband for what seemed like hours. He walked toward her, stopping just in front of her…and fell to his knees.

For a moment Amy wondered if Narcissa had cursed her husband but she soon realised that that wasn't the case. Lucius took his wife's hands in his own and looked up at her with the eyes of a broken man.

Amy was unable to hear what the two were saying but it was easy to gather that the man who had once been so arrogant and prideful was begging on his knees for his wife's forgiveness.

She watched for a few more seconds as Lucius rested his forehead on Narcissa's stomach, his shoulders shaking with what must have been sobs and she couldn't help but smile a little as Narcissa, after a tense moment, ran her hand through her husband's long hair.

**Draco**

He was surprised by the story Amy told him that afternoon when he had answered the knock to his study door where he had been writing a few letters.

He had told her before that she didn't need to knock and was about to tell her again when she had entered the room but then he had seen her face.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Neither of them had seen his parents all day as they had been in his father's study and they had decided it would be best not to disturb them, so it would be at dinner that he would see his father after the weeks since the war.

Apprehension swelled in his gut as he and Amy entered the dining room in formal attire to find that they were the first to arrive. Instead of taking their usual seats across from one another, he sat beside his fiancé where she would be in between him and his father.

He wasn't sure how Lucius would treat her since things had died down and he had had time to think locked up in his cell. Beside him, she squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to protect me." She told him. "I am more than capable you know"

He nodded and kissed her temple "I know. More capable than me by many miles but still…" he wasn't going to let anything happen to her and she squeezed his hand again, appreciating the loving gesture even though they both knew who the more talented spell-caster was.

His other hand was on his wand in his trouser pocket. Just in case and he was sure she was doing the same. The term "Constant vigilance" passed through his mind followed of course by the memory of the man who had said those words which made him more determined.

The door to the elaborate dining room opened and Draco felt his jaw drop as his parents walked in. his mother was smiling. Genuinely smiling! She looked radiant and happy. His father followed wearing an unreadable expression. He stood just inside the door and looked right at him, in the eye, before saying;

"You shouldn't be sitting there Draco."

Draco wasn't quite sure what to say in return, that was what his father had to say as an opening statement after everything that had happened?

When he didn't respond or move Lucius strode over to his seat at the head of the table. "You should sit here son." He pulled out the chair as Narcissa moved around to sit in her seat at the opposite end. "You've proved yourself to be a better man than I could ever hope to be."

Draco simply couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who was this person and what had he done with his father. Was this the same man who had kept him at arm's length his entire life? Who he had spent years trying to impress, desperate for a kind word or a simple word of encouragement or affection? He shared a shocked look with his betrothed before getting up and sitting in the seat his father still held out for him.

He noticed Amy staring intently at Lucius for a few tense moments as he moved around the table to take his sons usual seat before she threw Draco a reassuring smile.

"Welcome home sir" she said politely.

He smiled in return. "Please, call me Lucius. We are about to become family are we not?"

Narcissa spoke then and all heads turned to her. "Amy has always been family dear. It's simply going to finally become official." She spoke with obvious warmth in her voice which made him happy and proud.

If Draco wasn't mistaken, he thought he could see tears in his witch's emerald eyes. He felt a warm tightening in his chest and reached for her hand. At that moment their first course appeared at the table and after a couple of toasts; to the future and to what was going to be a spectacular wedding.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off his father. He couldn't get over the change in the man.

When Draco had been locked up he had lost weight and almost gone insane at the thought of being kept there, away from Amy for the rest of his life, his father on the other hand, looked healthier than he had seen him since the dark lord had returned.

His thoughts went back to what Amy had seen looking out her window that afternoon, she had said that Lucius had fallen to his knees before his mother, sobbing for forgiveness. It was just so…bizarre to see his normally haughty and aloof father functioning as a…well he hated to say it, even in his own mind; nice human being.

Perhaps it was all an act.

He didn't want to trust what was happening as it could all be whipped out from under him, and his mother, not to mention Amy, in a flash.

**Amy**

After desert Narcissa invited her to join her in her study. Lucius also asked if Draco would join him in his. This was something that had never, as far as she knew occurred. When guests were taken up to the individual studies it was seen as time for the younger Malfoy to go to bed. His parents thoroughly believed that children were to be seen and not heard. It was how they had been raised and how they in turn had raised their only son. Draco and his father stood as the ladies left, her fiancé watching her with some trepidation in his gaze. She could tell he didn't know what to make of his father's transformation and tried her best to reassure him with a gaze as she left.

They would surely have a lot to talk about later that night, she was sure. Speaking of which she watched her soon to be mother in law as they ascended the grand stairwell together and made their way to the comfortable, and quite feminine room that Narcissa had made her own over the years that she had been the woman of the house.

Amy had only been in here a handful of times and none of them in the time that Voldemort had resided in the manor. Narcissa had locked herself in here as much as she could during that time. It had been her place of escape and Amy didn't blame her for it.

There were comfortable couches in one area, between which stood a polished coffee table baring a fashionably arranged bowl of flowers, a similarly highly polished writing desk, bookshelves containing many unused looking leather bound books and very used looking witch fashion magazines.

There were also some formal looking photos showing the Malfoy Family over the years, the three of them dressed in expensive robes and arranged in the same manor in each; Narcissa sitting, her hands clasped delicately on her lap and her ankles crossed, between her husband, who had his hand placed on her shoulder, his cane in the other, and their son, who stood so still she would have almost thought they were muggle photos.

Above a large fireplace, which faced the coffee table, hung the portrait of the three Black sisters. Amy marvelled once more at how Narcissa looked so different from her siblings, who could have been twins.

**Narcissa**

She noticed Amy staring at the portrait that had been created so many years ago.

"I've written to Andromeda." She told Amy. "I am still awaiting her reply, but I hope that we may reconcile. I have missed her."

It was true. She had never fully gotten over the rift in her family made by her sisters' exile. It had left a hole in her heart that she hoped would someday be filled again.

Knowing how heartbroken her sister must be by not only losing her husband, but her only child as well because of a war that her family had been intimately involved in had pained her very soul. She wouldn't blame Anna if she never forgave her but knew she had to try.

"She must miss you too" Amy replied and Narcissa was touched by the sweetness of the child, no, woman who stood before her. It was good to see that Amy hadn't lost that sweetness after everything they had all been through.

She took her in. the red head was wearing a beautiful cream chiffon shirt tucked into a high-wasted skirt. Her influence over the years on Amy's wardrobe and how she carried herself made her proud, and, she admitted to herself, a little smug.

She had started out seeing the little witch as no more than a project, someone to mould into the perfect wife for her son.

She could see now that Amy and Draco had always been perfect for each other, whatever the girls family connections. Draco had loved her before the designer clothes and the make-up, before the lessons in etiquette.

Somewhere down the line she changed more so than the woman before her, she, who had thought she was so unaffected by the world around her, by the way her husband took her for granted, how they had started off so enamoured with each other and how that had ended as he climbed up in his masters circle, how he treated their son, she had at some point that she was unaware of began to care for the girl. She had stopped thinking of her as a project and had begun to regard her as the daughter she had never had but always secretly yearned for.

She remembered how she had felt when she heard the news that Amy had been attacked by Barty Crouch junior, how she had berated her son over the fact that he had broken the girls heart, though she now understood that he had been trying to protect her. How she hadn't cared when she discovered from Voldemort who Amy really was, because she had already taken the girl into her heart as well as her home.

she recalled sitting by the girls bed and weeping as she watched her thrashing around in her bed, consumed by night terrors and their conversation when she woke and told her of her fears that Narcissa hated her for who she really was, their conversation after she assured her that she cared for her still and the confession Amy had made to her; that though she would always have a place in her heart for Lily Potter, Narcissa was the closest thing she had to a mother.

Finally she remembered how she had grieved, and would always grieve for the grandchild she would never meet. Voldemort was to blame for that death too, though it had been her own sister who had cast the hex that had taken Arianna's life, and almost took Amy from her too.

Amy looked at her as though she could read her thoughts. It reminded her of a look Severus Snape sometimes expressed, she had always felt that he knew what people were about to say and she wondered, not for the first time, if the pair shared an ability to see into peoples souls, not the way Voldemort preformed his mind rape, but a gentler, much subtler invasion.

"What you said at dinner...well it was very kind." Amy said, breaking the silence. Narcissa motioned for them both to sit and warm themselves by the fire.

"I meant every word, dear child." She sighed and took Amy's hands in her own. "It has been a truly tumultuous few years has it not?" Amy nodded in response.

"But I cannot imagine how my…our family would have come through without you. I'm sure we all owe you our lives, not just our freedom. I'm so happy Draco finally saw sense and realised that he couldn't get through it all without you. They may see us as "the fairer sex" but we are most certainly much more than that. Especially you; the bravest, most wonderful witch I've ever known."

Tears welled in both their eyes

"I learned a lot of it from you Narcissa" she said and Narcissa smiled down at her with affection. They sat in companionable silenced for a couple of seconds before Narcissa replied.

"Please." she requested. "Call me mother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; Memory lane**

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

Amy and Narcissa chatted away for a couple of hours in the warm study before they both left for their respective bedrooms. She was tired but very happy as she entered her suite. Draco was waiting for her, his face a mask of indecision. She went to him and sat by him on the couch. She noticed with a small smile that Bobbin was fast asleep, curled up by the fire in her basket. The elf had gathered a stack of books almost as tall as herself by the side of the fireplace and Amy's heart warmed at the sight.

"Please tell me it's true." Draco pleaded his hand clammy on her own. He seemed so torn by the day's events and she yearned to comfort him as he had comforted her so many times over the years. "I know you read his mind. What did you see?"

"Remorse" she replied. "Guilt upon guilt. Losing his status leading up to the war, how much danger we were all in all the time and what happened at Hogwarts, plus the amount of time he had in Azkaban to rehash every detail of it…it all changed him, made him want to be a better man."

Draco took in her words and sat in thought for a few minutes.

"That's basically what he said to me in his study." He finally announced.

"He really does love you Draco. He just took it for granted, took everything for granted for so long, but seeing you and your mother in mortal peril made him realise how much he had to lose. I know how cruel he was to you over the years, and he realises that too and feels awful about it. He won't blame you if you never forgive him, in fact, he doesn't really expect you too after everything, but he genuinely wants to try to make up for it."

They sat in thoughtful silence for a while. She knew he needed time to think about it and that it would be a long road for them but she had hope. She lended him what comfort she could, hugging him to her and running her hand through his hair, soothing him and holding him tight to her smaller frame as his shoulders began to shake.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask for a while now." He said after what seemed an age.

"What's that?" she inquired, tracing her fingers along his cheek. His head was resting on her lap, his arm across her knees.

"Have you ever read my mind?"

She took a moment before replying.

"No, never."

"Why not? It certainly would have helped clear things up a lot faster between us." He moved around onto his back, looking up into her face, his expression curious.

"It might have I suppose but I couldn't bear to. All the time when I had believed you had no romantic interest in me, I thought you knew how I felt and that you would be thinking how silly I was to feel such a way or that you might be laughing at me for my school girl crush. When you…when we broke up I just couldn't bear to hear your thoughts. I believed that you no longer loved me. Though I wished I knew what I had done to make you lose your feelings for me, I couldn't face finding solid proof that it was really over."

Even the memory of the heartbreak that his rejection had caused was enough to make her want to cry.

"I've never read Harrys mind either, though sometimes that could have been handy too. I just didn't want to bear witness to the depth of his hatred for me. It was selfish I know. I could have gained useful information from him, but I simply couldn't bring myself to do that to either of you."

The tables turned then and it was he comforting her all of a sudden.

"Read my mind right now." He demanded, repositioning them so that they were both sitting facing one another, his hands on both sides of her face, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked, full of curiosity but unwilling to do what she had done to so many over the years. It seemed forbidden, wrong to her, to invade his mind in such a way, see his deepest darkest thoughts and secrets.

"Do it. Please" he asked and she felt the familiar sensation of falling through the tunnels of a person's eyes.

She saw everything.

His worst memories hit her first.

Growing up under his father's thumb, being criticized at every turn, disciplined for the smallest of mistakes. Taught to hate those weaker than him, the emotional neglect and cruelty that were a way of life. The distance his father put between he and his mother, the harsh nannies and the sting of his father's favourite cane.

She bore witness to the creation of the steel wall that pulled down behind his eyes as a defence mechanism. He learned never to show his emotions or seem vulnerable.

When he began school at Hogwarts he carried the qualities that had been beaten into him his whole childhood. His jealousy and loathing of Harry had begun from day one. Though they had intensified over the years as Harry beat him again and again in his mind; making it onto a quidditch team in first year, winning the house cup but most of all for the fact that Amy seemed to prefer his company to Draco's. Over the years his jealousy had increased as he believed she had a thing for his rival.

The bad memories kept on coming.

Their argument in the Leaky cauldron when he had told her to give up on her crush (meaning Harry) and watching her heart break in front of him, knowing he had hurt her, Harrys name being drawn from the triwizard cup, seeing the state Amy was in after crouch attacked her.

Voldemort's treatment of his family, breaking up with Amy in order to protect her, watching her take the dark mark, the months they spent apart, finding out that she was not who she had claimed to be, his failed and half-hearted attempts at getting to Dumbledore, how terrible he felt for his part in almost killing Katie Bell, all of the terrible things he had to do to prove himself to his master.

The anguish he felt at the announcement that Snape was going to marry Amy. How sick it made him feel thinking that she had conceived a child with his godfather. Letting the death eaters into the castle, seeing Snape murder Dumbledore, watching the love of his life almost bleed to death and lose her child, thinking it was Harry who had cast the spell that almost took her life. Finding out that the baby had been his. The hot, uncontrollable rage that consumed him as he vowed to destroy the man he believed to be responsible.

She shuddered and searched for happier memories. To her delight, most of them centred around her;

Their first meeting in flourish and Blotts, his happiness at discovering she had cut all connections with Harry, how he felt when he watched her dry her hair by the common room fire. His mental description of her as a graceful, emerald eyed goddess surrounded by a halo of fire.

The night they spent lying next to each other on one of the couches in the common room, his ever increasing love for her over the years filled her to bursting and she knew her physical self was crying.

She saw herself through his eyes as she entered the great hall on the night of the yule ball and it startled her to realise the depth of his feelings for her.

Next came the night he finally professed his feelings for her under the willow tree, one of her own favourite memories, seeing it from his point of view was very special to her as she knew how she had felt that night, but to watch it from the outsider and feel what he felt at the time was amazing.

The memories went on, showing her how happy he had been that they were finally together after all those years of skirting around one another. She skipped on to the night they had conceived Arianna. It had been perfect.

Soon after watching herself agree to marry the love of her life, Amy exited his mind and came back to herself.

Only a couple of minutes had passed but for both of them it had been a lifetime.

"Is that really how you see me?" she asked, knowing that memories couldn't lie but needing to hear him confirm it.

He still held her face in his hands. "You are the most important person in my life. The most beautiful, talented and the bravest witch that ever existed. Sometimes I think you can't be real, and if you are then what could I have ever done to deserve you. All I know is that I will spend the rest of my life worshipping the very ground you walk on, though I am aware that I don't deserve to even breath the same air"

Her eyes grew blurry and as the tears began to fall he kissed her lovingly. "I love you so much" she said when they came up for air.

"And I you, forever" he replied.

They got up from the couch and got ready for bed. They were both so tired after the day's events that it was such a comfort for both of them to just lie in one another's arms and drift off to sleep together, knowing just how much they loved each other.

Please review! Let me know what you think of this version compared to the old one (if you've read that) I'm hoping to go into much more detail than I had previously and would like to know your thoughts on the story. If you're reading this and haven't read the prequel please do! Everything will make much more sense that way

Thanks,

Aoife


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; celebration

Disclaimer; same as previous

Amy looked over the article/obituary one final time, trying to think of anything else to put into it before she sent Winnie off with it to the Daily Profit;

_Professor Severus Snape (9__th__ January 1960-2__nd__ May 1998) Son of Eileen Snape nee Prince and muggle Tobias Snape, was a lot of things to a lot of people; to most he was known as potions master, defence against the dark arts professor, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, member of the order of the phoenix. _

_A lot of people have heard that he was a death eater, but by know the story of his real allegiance is one that I hope has reached every corner of the international wizarding community. Severus Snape was indeed a man of many identities, but the one that I shall ever remember and love him for is that of confidant, councillor, protector and father figure. It may be hard for those who thought they knew him to believe, but that is Severus as I knew him._

_In fact it is not only I who should be grateful for his protection, but all of us. Severus did all that he could to shield us all from the wrath of He Who Must Not Be Named, laying false trails where he could and passing on incorrect information. _

_Throughout our school years at Hogwarts the talented wizard worked in the shadows to ensure the safety of myself and my brother. he was Dumbledore's man through and through and for those of you who find this to be difficult to believe I must retort that if it was easy, then how would he ever have hoped to fool the darkest, most cunning and evil wizard who ever lived? Yes it was he, who ended the life of Albus Dumbledore, but he did so on the orders of the already dying headmaster and he did so in order to save the soul of yet another Hogwarts student. _

_I know that the last thing he would want is attention and praise for the selfless life that he led because the terrible things he had to do in order to do his part in saving us all (one of the most important parts played) weighed heavily on him, more so than anyone could imagine. But I feel that the truth about the man who gave his life for the cause should be remembered as not only one of the most talented wizards who ever lived, but also as __probably the bravest man I ever knew._

_Amy Potter-Snape_

She finished reading it over and rolled it up before tying it to her owls leg and opening the window for Winnie to exit. She knew she had left a lot out, but knew that it wouldn't be right to give everything away, only a select few knew the whole story behind the potions master and she was determined to keep it that way, it was what he would have wanted after all.

She smiled a little, imagining his consternation if he could have read what she had just sent off for publication. But she felt that all of the heroes of the war should be remembered and celebrated.

She thought about how in a few short months she would no longer carry his name, technically the marriage had never been legal in the first place so it was never really hers but she still wrote it in conjunction with Potter when she signed things. It was also how the horrible little wizard at her trial had addressed her, as though it were something to be ashamed of. But she was not ashamed. Severus had agreed to marry her in order to keep her safe.

She knew that as much as she thought of him as a father figure, he had thought of her as a daughter and, though it was an insult to James Potter (she was used to Snape's thoughts on the subject of her father) lamented the fact that she wasn't his. As unhealthy as a lot of people would judge his thoughts if they had read them the way she had, she thought of it as not an unhealthy obsession with her mother, but a never ending loyalty to the woman he had loved since childhood.

She went back from the window to her desk and set about opening her mail. There was a lot of it, as there usually was these days; fan letters and requests for interviews mostly. She lay them into piles according to the return addresses and soon found what she was looking for; letters from people she actually knew.

There were four of them; one was from Hagrid, asking for her to visit soon, she smiled as she replied that she would love to and asked him to reply with a date and time.

The next was from Andromeda Tonks, reminding her of their scheduled meeting later that week. She didn't need reminding though; Amy hadn't met her godson officially yet and was looking forward to it. She also thought of their meeting with a little trepidation as she was planning to talk to her soon to be aunt in law about Narcissa.

Though she hadn't said anymore about it, Amy was aware that she was still waiting for a reply from Andromeda and the uncertainty was beginning to really get to her. She opened the third letter to find it was from Hermione, letting her know that she and Ron's excursion to Australia had gone well. She was happy for her friend, knowing how nervous she had been to face her parents once she lifted the memory charm. The final envelope was from Harry. It contained a short note that she read through quickly.

_Dear Amy,_

_Any chance you could pop over to the burrow tonight around eight? It's kind of important._

_You can bring Malfoy too if you want_

_Draco is welcome too._

_Love Harry._

She had to giggle a bit at the scribbled out sentence. Would the two most important men in her life ever like each other? Somehow she doubted it.

Wondering what could be so important she returned to her post and went to the next pile of letters, these were from the ministry, and there were two of them. She knew what the first would be, after receiving a letter addressed to her in the same yellow handwriting the week before. She opened it anyway, sighing as she read through it quickly.

The gist was simple. The department of mysteries wanted her to work for them. They had heard of her visions and they wanted her to help put back together the prophecies that had been destroyed when Harry had gone to the ministry in his misguided attempt to save Sirius. After receiving her reply turning down the position, as she had no urge to sit around in a dusty old room piecing together years and years of information the like of which had gotten her parents killed.

Whoever it was that was writing to her (they were a very secret department and didn't sign their letters) was offering to up the salary she would receive to a sum of her choosing and wanted to meet to discuss it and any other benefits she wanted. She supposed she would have to write back again explaining that she didn't desire the job and just hop that that would end all communication. It was very annoying.

She still had the visions of course, but not nearly as often as there was no longer a great threat looming over her. Even before the trials they had been inconsequential and had offered her no indication whether or not she and the Malfoys would be let off or not.

She had had a dream about opening the second letter though; she recognized the gold lettering on the front from her vision a few nights ago. _My sub-conscious must be a tad vain_, she thought as she opened it and read what it had to say; she was going to receive an order of Merlin, first class for her efforts during and leading up to the war.

Though she knew this to be a great honour, and had just laughed at her own ego, she was mindful of the fact that over the years the ministry had made many mistakes, a lot of which concerning Harry and Dumbledore, and those mistakes would be hard for her to forgive.

Perhaps this was why Harry had invited her to the Burrow that night? Obviously he would have received a similar letter. Surely Ron and Hermione would have too. Perhaps they would be having a celebration for it that night.

Just as Draco entered her new study, followed by a large book that seemed to have very elf shaped legs she felt her vision split and saw the real reason for Harry's letter.

Smiling at her fiancé and Bobbin, who had popped her head up over the book that was almost as tall and much wider than she was and announced;

"We're going shopping."

Draco

He remembered a time when he enjoyed prowling around Diagon Alley, searching through various shops for anything that tickled his fancy. Those days were clearly gone as he lumbered back through the entrance to the magical street and dropped all the shopping bags he had been forced to carry beside the nearest table before sitting down heavily in his seat.

Amy and his mother sat across from him looking serene and certainly not like they had traipsed around the shopping street for hours in heels, beside him, Amy's elf, who she had set free and now gave a salary that would be higher if the creature would allow it, looked around apprehensively before, after seeing Amy's reassuring smile, climbed up onto the chair.

If someone had told him a couple of years ago that he would be carrying around shopping bags laden with heavy books for a house elf…

Not that Bobbin hadn't objected to him carting everything around. She had offered several times, had almost pleaded with his fiancé to be allowed carry everything or bring it all back to the manor for them but Amy had held up her hand.

"I won't hear of it Bobbin! You're not my servant anymore. You are my friend and chief stylist. Besides, Draco is more than capable, aren't you sweetheart?"

His mother had actually chuckled at that. He couldn't believe the changes he was seeing in her. It wasn't just his father that had turned over a new leaf. Narcissa had happily accepted the invitation to go shopping with them and had also agreed to accompany them to the Burrow that evening. She had even tolerated the house elf's presence all day without complaint or sneer.

If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that his parents had been replaced by people who smiled and laughed and…dare he even think it of them…show affection.

"Witches" he muttered to himself as he settled into his chair. They were up to something. The pair had been whispering and muttering to one another all day. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what it was they were planning, but his curiosity was peaked as he noticed that whatever it was, his mother looked rather apprehensive about it.

His rest and his momentary relaxation were shattered when his mother cleared her throat daintily. "Son, be a dear and order us some drinks"

Feet aching he made his way up to the bar before having to turn around because he had just realized that he had no idea what to order for the elf.

They left twenty minutes later after he and Amy had enjoyed a butterbeer, his mother a white wine and Bobbin her pumpkin juice. To his great relief Amy did accept Bobbins offer of apparating them all straight into the drawing room of the manor. He still had the stairs to contend with though but finally he was able to take off his shoes and sit back on the couch in Amy's room. He watched Bobbin sort out her books for a while as Amy sorted through her own shopping.

**Narcissa**

She was nervous, not that anyone who didn't know her intimately would be able to realise, as they walked up to the front door of the very crooked looking house belonging to the Weasley's.

It was not the thought of spending the evening cooped up with that particular family, though she was sure it would be uncomfortable, she planned not to stay too long anyway. She was anxious because of one of the guests who would be present. Well, two of them, really.

The plump matriarch of the family opened the door and Narcissa gave her the once over covertly. What. Was. She. Wearing!

They were led through to the back garden with a hint of awkwardness on all parts except for Amy, who seemed rather pleased to be there. She rushed off into the crowd of redheads, hugging and kissing while Narcissa and her son kept their distance. She scanned the other guests looking for…there she was!

Narcissa's feet brought her over to the small group at one end of the table. Harry Potter was already getting up from where he had been sitting, feeding a child who, if she was not mistaken, had bright green hair in order to greet his sister who was still caught in a sea of Weasley's.

He handed the child to a bushy haired girl who she recognized to be the muggle born Bellatrix had tortured in her drawing room. The girl, too left, though she was off to change the baby. When Narcissa was a few feet away, Draco trailing her, looking confused, she stopped in her tracks as her sister turned and looked up at her.

There was a moment when they just stared at one another, each taking the other in. then they both attempted to speak at once;

"I won't blame you if you don't want to talk to"

"I'm sorry I haven't rep"

Their unfinished sentences hung in the air.

"This is my son, Draco" Narcissa said as Draco caught up.

She nodded toward him and indicated for Narcissa to sit in the seat the Granger girl had vacated. She knew this was a test. Her old self, the mask she had worn for so many years, would rather stand than sit where a "mud-blood" had sat only moments before.

She saw the flash of surprise on her sister's face as she sat with grace and didn't even make a face.

**Amy **

She looked over to find that Draco and Narcissa were sitting talking to Andromeda. She smiled, glad that her vision had led her to invite Narcissa and concoct a plan with her to re-unite the two of them. It was sweet, watching Draco meet his aunt for the first time, an aunt that wasn't owl shit crazy that was.

Remembering what else the vision had shown her she ran to Harry, who had spotted her and was pushing his way through the milling crowd in order to get to her. They hugged and she asked "where's Ginny?"

They spotted the witch in question and made their way over to her where she stood talking to Luna Lovegood.

"Now that I have you both together I just wanted to give you this" Amy said, handing them the gift and card she had bought them that afternoon. Harry opened the card while Ginny tore through the wrapping on the long, wide present.

She opened the lid of the box just as harry finished reading the card and let out an audible gasp. Harry looked into the box and a huge grin spread over his face.

"How did you guess?" harry said, covertly turning over the two firebolt's whose handles were engraved with "Mr Potter" and "Mrs Potter" respectively in gold, spindly writing. He still had the card, which congratulated the couple on their engagement.

"We haven't told anyone yet" Ginny added, putting the lid back on the box.

"Except Mr Weasley of course" harry put in. it was a nice touch that he had asked Arthurs permission. Not that the kindly man would have had any objections she was sure.

Amy just smiled at them and pointed to her forehead. She saw realisation dawn on her brother's face.

"Don't worry I haven't told a soul. Now, where can a girl get a drink around here?"

"But how did you know to get these?" Ginny indicated the hidden broomsticks. "Did Harry tell you he lost his firebolt?"

"He didn't have to, I was there. And I know that you're a good flyer too, obviously nowhere near as talented as me of course"

As the party sat down around the table in order to eat the delicious feast Molly had obviously worked very hard on Ginny made sure that Amy and Draco sat beside her and Harry so that they could continue the heated (mostly on Ginny's side) debate about who was the better flyer and quidditch player.

She hardly had time to get a word in with Hermione who was trying to help her parents explain dentistry to a very eager Mr Weasley who had come down the table from his seat to interrogate them on all things muggle.

Bobbin sat propped up on a pile of cushions on Draco's other side, much to everybody's surprise. She looked very happy to be included.

Draco, to Amy's surprise and happiness, was talking to George across the table. They were deep in conversation about the shop George now ran by himself with the help of a few minor staff members.

She knew that though Draco had never outwardly admitted it, choosing to hide behind his disdain for the Weasley family, that he had a lot of respect for the twins throughout their school years and for their joke shop products.

Andromeda and Narcissa were at the other end of the table deep in whispered conversation. Nobody dared to disturb them but it was with a warm feeling that Amy noticed Narcissa was holding little Teddy, who was fast asleep, in her arms.

She smiled over at Hagrid, who was wearing his horrible hairy suit and making plans with Charlie Weasley to visit Romania before the school year started. Beside them a very happy looking Bill was whispering to his beautiful wife while stroking the barely there bump beneath her silvery party dress. She felt a pang at the sight but pushed it away.

Finally, after everyone was full and some, namely Ron, were very full (judging by his unbuttoned pants and glazed expression) it was time for the moment they had all been waiting for.

Mr Weasley stood, clinking his glass for attention. A slurred exclamation of "Speech!" issued from Ron's vicinity as the conversation around the table died down. Harry looked distinctly pink around the ears as Arthur told the party that Harry had something to say.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, both old friends and new." He smiled around the table at the gathering. "As most of you probably know by now, me, Ron, Hermione and Amy are going to be receiving order of Merlin's"

Amy could tell that everyone at the table seemed to think, as she had, that that was the reason for the party. There was a break out of applause led by Hagrid, who nearly knocked over the table as he stood. Amy smiled graciously, Harry went pinker, Ron went positively scarlet and Hermione hid her face in her arms.

"As big as that news is it's not the only reason we've dragged you all out here though"

That caught everybody's attention.

"We, that is, I and Ginny, have an announcement to make." Ginny stood up beside him and he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"We're getting married!" she finished for him and the roar of the applause this time could probably have been heard in the village nearby.

Hagrid hit off the table again, knocking over several goblets and causing Percy, who had been sitting beside him, to fall out of his chair as he rushed up to the couple, enfolding them both in a bone crushing hug.

In a moment almost everyone was up, hugging Ginny and clapping Harry on the back. He had to fix his glasses so many times it looked as though he had a twitch. Molly's happy sobs could be heard above all other noise.

Draco was one of the last up and almost all eyes followed him as he made his way over to them.

"Congratulations." He said as he shook Harry's hand. Harry thanked him in reply. It was all very formal but it was a move in the right direction. Amy felt tears prick her eyes as; in quite an uncommon display of emotion (at least in public) she put her arms around both of the men, who looked incredibly uncomfortable to be in such close proximity without access to their wands

"My boys." She said, her words muffled in their shoulders as she was quite a bit shorter than both of them, even with her heels on.

The celebrations went on through the night, though the amount of people present dwindled.

Narcissa and her sister were the first to leave, whether to go their separate ways or back to one of their homes they didn't say. Bill and Fleur were the next to go as the French woman, usually life and soul of the party was exhausted.

Bobbin slipped away soon after. She was very caught up in one of her new books and was desperate to get back to it.

More than one person commented to Amy about how much Draco had changed, none more so than Hermione and Mr Weasley.

"It's wonderful to see how you have influenced your young man Amy" Mr Weasley said as the three of them stood together in the living room later that night.

Amy couldn't help but remember the advice Dumbledore had given her all those years ago. He had told her that if anyone could change Draco it would be her.

"Especially the way he treats Bobbin" Hermione was positively thrilled. "She told me how happy she is these days. It's great to see a free elf"

"And you say she accepts a salary. She told me she's your stylist?" Mr Weasley asked, curious about the situation.

"Yes, though I'd like to give her more. We've been through a lot together."

Hermione beamed at this.

"It is crazy though, seeing Draco here, and his mother!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't believe it when she walked in with you"

"They've always been good people, underneath it all." Amy tried to explain. "It was just very well hidden. And Lucius' allegiances didn't help."

Mr Weasley nodded wisely.

"Still dear child, without you I very much doubt they would be eating with house elves, muggle borns or blood traitors."

You know the drill guys, read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight; hide and seek**

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

They returned to the manor in the early hours of the morning and were greeted by the sight of Lucius sitting in the drawing room in front of the fire sipping a glass of firewhiskey and looking as though it wasn't the first of the night. He looked up as they entered and gave them a nod of greeting.

"The party went well?" he asked. The replied that it had. "Narcissa returned a short while ago. She went to visit with her sister before returning." There was bitterness in his voice as he said this and for a moment Amy thought that perhaps the old Lucius had come back. Perhaps it had all been too good to be true to think that he had changed.

"I have done so many terrible things in my life." He continued, his voice a tad slurred. "Not the least of which has been everything I took from her."

Amy was a tad confused at this, her feeling accentuated by Draco's question.

"What do you mean father?"

"When she came in that door and told me where she had been. She looked…happy. It's been too long since I have seen her like that. Far too long. And it's my entire fault. My fault. If I had been a better husband. A better father."

He looked up at Draco then, tears in his red rimmed eyes. The fire beside him cast an eerie glow on the scene, highlighting the planes of his anguished face and picking out the grey in his hair.

"That's all over now Lucius" Amy said, feeling pity for him. "We all have a fresh start." He nodded. Getting up out of his chair.

"Years wasted. I truly deserve my imprisonment here. I see that now." As he walked past them he patted Draco on the shoulder and nodded to Amy. "Goodnight"

The evidence of what Lucius had said the night before was evident the next morning at breakfast when a fresh faced and content looking Narcissa joined them at the table. Amy and Narcissa chatted happily over the table about the evening before as the two men spoke about their plans for the day.

A date had finally been set for the wedding and plans had to be made. Lucius was going to organise a visit from ministry officials to go through the red tape side of having the wedding at the manor and what that entailed concerning his imprisonment there. His breakfast was growing cold as he scribbled letters in his fine authoritative handwriting.

Amy listened as Narcissa almost gushed about plans she and Andromeda had made the night before to meet regularly before their chat too turned to the big day.

Amy was happy to let the other witch take over most of the planning as it was what she did best and delighted in. she did stress however that she wanted it to be as low key and intimate as possible. The guest list however soon took over a life of its own as there were just so many people that kept cropping up in their minds that they simply couldn't leave out.

The Daily Prophet was delivered halfway through breakfast and it bore the joyful front page headline;

**The chosen one to wed school sweetheart!**

_Harry potter, the boy who triumphed, last night announced that he and Miss Ginevra Weasley, his on again off again girlfriend and sister to his dearest friend, Ronald Weasley are to marry!_

_The chosen one and his fiery fiancé have not yet set a date for this glorious occasion._

_Tongues are wagging and we at the prophet speculate whether we will see a double wedding as it has been reported to me that just after the battle of Hogwarts another couple became engaged. _

_Draco Malfoy, second only to Potter in witch weekly's yearly addition of most eligible bachelors was seen asking his one-time rival Harry Potter for permission to wed his sister, the similarly fiery although much to the top spot in the wizards journals top 100 sexiest sorceress'_

_Will we see a double wedding? _

_Turn to page 4 for more wand knotting gossip about these popular couples and the story behind just how the Slytherin princess landed herself the tall blonde bad boy Malfoy whilst leaving a trail of broken hearts in her wake and tune in next week as we speculate whether Harrys choice of bride is due to a predilection towards talented fiery red heads caused by the loss of his mother and the finding of the sister he never knew he had._

"That bloody Skeeter woman" Amy proclaimed, disgusted after reading the article and the continuation in which portrayed her as a man eater.

"She always had it in for you" Draco said as he too read the piece. "I see she still in contact with Pansy and Zabini."

There had been quotes from both of them in the article, both from the previous time Blaine had "poured his heart out" and new ones. "Anyone with sense won't believe it anyway"

She grunted, knowing full well that people believed what they wanted to.

"Can't wait for next week's dish. What a horrible thing to say about Harry."

She hit Draco with the rolled up paper, noticing his smirk at that. Narcissa and Lucius had gone off for a walk about the grounds together and the two of them sat alone in the dining room.

"Sorry! Please don't smite me o fiery one." She couldn't help but laugh at that and took up the bait.

"Watch out Draco I might just eat you up and spit you out!"

He tried to control his laughter at that as she chased him round the table and up the stairs while he cried "help me help me! The fiery temptress is upon us! Hide lest ye be next!"

She caught him eventually and he fell to the floor still cringing away playfully.

"I have you now! "She exclaimed, triumphant as she tickled him in the hallway beneath the disapproving scowls of his ancestors. He raised his eyebrow.

"Do you?" he smirked menacingly before grabbing her and putting her over his shoulder in one fell swoop.

The tables had turned.

"Oh no! Witch weekly's 2nd most eligible has me! "She squealed as he smacked her playfully on the rear. "whatever shall I do!" she beat her fists lightly on his back and pinched his behind as he carried her down the hall, through his room and into his bathroom.

"What?" she got out before hearing the noise of the shower being turned on?

"Oh don't you dare!" she warned as he reached out his hand to check the temperature. She tickled his sides mercilessly but to no effect other than him almost letting her fall.

He set her down upon the tiles in front of the shower.

"Here you are Princess! I believe you are due a good soaking.

"You do not treat one of the top five sexiest sorceresses in such a manor young man!"

"Perhaps not the wizard journals no. 2 but here at the Malfoy journal we do things a little differently, especially for no.1"

And with that she was dumped unceremoniously under the warm spray. After the initial shock of being soaked through she giggled evilly to herself as a plan for revenge came to mind. She manoeuvred herself beneath the downpour before beginning to slowly strip off her clothes.

"The waters perfect Draco. Why don't you join me?"

Draco, whose eyes had lit up into silvery pools of desire at her display, didn't hesitate. He removed his own clothes and got into the shower beside her. She got up on her tippy toes to kiss him and pushed him around so he was directly underneath the spray.

"Now" she said as she reached her arm around him to get at the snakes head shaped control of the water temperature. "How to punish you" he returned her wicked smile.

"I can think of a few things" he replied with a smirk.

"I bet you can. I bet mines better though"

And with that she turned the water to cold and leaped out of the shower as he yelped, grabbing a towel off the rack as she ran out of the bathroom and hid under his huge four poster.

She supressed a giggle as she heard him get out and follow her into his room a moment later.

"Come out come out wherever you are"

The fake menace in his voice had her covering her mouth to supress another round of giggles.

"Oh this is going to be fun" he said as her walked slowly around the bed.

Hands wrapped around her ankles and he called "gottcha" as he pulled her out from her hiding place."

Read and review please and thank you. Also if you'd like a particular point of view let me know


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; first class

Disclaimer; same as previous.

It was almost uncomfortably warm on the day they received their order of Merlin's. she hated having to wear sleeves as the sun beat down on her but the alternative would be flashing around the disfiguring mark on her arm for the wizarding world to see, and there was a huge group there to see it; the ceremony was being held out on the grounds of Hogwarts. Being there again brought back a lot of memories good and bad.

Overall though, she thought to herself as she looked up at the towering castle, this had the first place she had felt she belonged. Her first real home. Harry felt the same, she knew, and so too had so many before them.

Amy cast a cooling charm on herself as she sat in the front row beside Harry who was looking a little nervous. Public speaking had never been his forte. On her other side, Hermione was fidgeting with her pretty pink dress.

"this is all too much" the once bushy haired girl whispered to Amy as she turned her attention to her now much shorter hairstyle, patting it down and making sure it was perfect.

"Don't worry" she replied in hushed tones. "It's the least the ministry can do the way they've carried on over the years. At least with Kingsley in charge things might finally get sorted properly around here. By the way you look lovely."

Hermione blushed scarlet. Bobbin had done a fabulous job on her new look. She no longer looked like a twelve year old, but a fully grown witch ready to take the world by storm. By Hermione's side, Ron nodded in agreement. They were saved from whatever crass line he was about to deliver by the appearance of the new minister himself. Kingsley stepped up to the podium before them and raised his wand to his throat, amplifying his voice so that all could hear. He began his speech.

"It is with great honour that I present these awards to these five heroes of Hogwarts, who each used their unique brand of talents to rid the world of the dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort."

Even now most of the crowd winced as his name was spoken. Kingsley went on with his speech, pretending as though he hadn't noticed. He spoke of the people they had all lost along the way, even mentioning the many unnamed muggles who had suffered at the hands of the death eaters.

"and without further ado I will invite each of you up to receive your orders of Merlin; first class; Mr Ronald Weasley, who showed great courage and loyalty to his friends during and leading up to the battle of Hogwarts"

Ron got up to much applause and wolf whistles from George and his friend Lee Jordan. As he shook the ministers' hand and took his award Kingsley his ears could have stopped two lanes of muggle traffic.

"Miss Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, proving once and for all that it is not what you are born but what you achieve in life that counts, for her bravery, skill, quick thinking and perseverance"

Hermione jumped at the sound of her name though she knew she was next and followed Ron over to their new seats behind the podium after collecting her award. They held hands between their chairs.

"To Mister Neville Longbottom, a true Gryffindor and an example to us all" Neville tripped on his robes twice as he made his way up. Amy spotted his grandmother in the crowd, beaming with pride.

"To Miss Amy Potter, for her unswerving loyalty, fearlessness in the face of the greatest dangers, and selflessness." She rose from her seat and shook the minister's hand warmly. Looking out at the applauding crowd she felt a little overwhelmed at their reaction.

"And finally to Mister Harry Potter, the boy who triumphed over Voldemort. We owe this man a great debt."

The applause for Harry was almost deafening. Everyone was on their feet and the flashes from magical cameras were burned into her retinas.

Next it was time for their own speeches. They each answered some questions from the crowd as well. Ron got up first, looking a little green. He made people laugh, though she wasn't sure if that had been his initial intention.

When asked by an unseen questioner who had a voice that sounded suspiciously like George why he wasn't wearing his lovely robes from the yule ball to such a grand occasion he flushed and stuttered a bit before sitting back down. She heard him swearing he was going to curse his brothers other ear off as Hermione got up for her turn.

Hermione, though a little nervous, spoke well and answered the questions she deemed prudent, skipping over the ones that weren't like Rita Skeeters inquiry into whether it was true that the trio had been locked in an illicit love triangle the whole time they had been in hiding.

Neville's turn was short; he spoke briefly about the D.A's efforts in Hogwarts and thanked Aberforth Dumbledore for his assistance. Amy scanned the crowd but there was no sign of the owner of the hogs head anywhere.

Amy got up next and silence fell as she cleared her throat.

"Thank you for this kind award minister Shacklebolt. It's a great honour. I have a few people to thank for their assistance over the years, namely the Malfoy family for their kindness to me."

There was no applause to that.

"To my dear friends and confidantes; Rubeus Hagrid Hermione Granger and Bobbin the house elf."

Cheers erupted from the crowd at the mention of Hermione and she saw Bobbin, who was sitting with Draco and Narcissa, blowing her nose into a handkerchief, fat tears rolling down her face. At the back, sitting on a few chairs, Hagrid was doing the same.

"And I'd like to take a moment, as the minister has done also, to remember those who gave their lives so that we could all be sat here today with the rest of our loved ones and with our freedom; Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, my godfather Remus and his wife Nymphedora Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, myself and Harry's parents; Lily and James Potter and to everyone else not least of all Harry, who sacrificed their lives so that we could go on to live ours."

After a moment of silence it was question time, which she had been dreading.

"Is it true that you are engaged to Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"Will there be a double wedding?"

"No" she smiled as she replied. "Don't believe everything you read from that particular source." She knew Skeeter would lash out at that dig but it was worth it.

"You know who wanted you protected from the order of the phoenix, why?"

"There was a bounty on my head"

"Was that because you were a horcrux, like your brother?"

"No, and that's not really accurate" she didn't answer any more from that particular journalist.

"Can you speak parseltongue?"

"Yes"

"How does it feel to now be wizard's journals no.1 sexiest sorceress?" she was surprised. Up until lately the top spot had been held by Fleur. She caught Dracos eye but had to look away before her embarrassment showed on her face.

"I wasn't aware of that"

"Oh yes miss, it was in this week's addition. What with the former no.1 being up the duff and all…"

"Oi!" shouted Bill and the little man from the wizard's journal sat back down.

"Rumours suggest that the child you lost was Severus Snapes, is that so?" the crowd went silent as Rita Skeeter called out her question, her quick quotes quill zooming mid-air across a notebook.

"That is false" anger at and hatred for the woman surging through her veins like fire. She would not, however, cause a scene and motioned to Draco in the middle row and to Harry, sitting behind her, who had both been rising angrily from their chairs, to sit back down.

"Let me explain, as I did at my trial, under veritaserum. I believe you were there Rita, were you not? Your quill, famous in itself for its ability to never miss a word, surely could not have forgotten to write that bit down could it?"

Rita's eyes narrowed. All eyes were on her, waiting for her retort. She gave none.

"Voldemort" she carried on, ignoring the shudder that went through the crowd. "Thought that I was a horcrux. There was a little bit of truth to that seeing as Harry and I share a connection through our twin souls. Half of a whole; where the horcrux was concerned. This was part of the reason why I so easily rose through the death eater ranks.

This didn't go down well with a lot of the death eaters or with the order, who got wind of the fact and thought I must be a great danger to the resistance. For these reasons he believed that I had to be kept safe, not for my benefit, but for his.

He thought by offering me to Severus, the one he trusted the most, he would be seen to be giving him a prize for his supposed loyalty but would secretly be ensuring my protection from the order and the other death eaters.

"As Severus and I were working together under Dumbledore's orders to undermine the whole organization, this was a great opportunity. He was my teacher, my ally and my friend. We respected and trusted each other and he was like a father to me. Nothing more."

She said all of this calmly. Though internally she was seething at this woman's accusations.

"I would thank you not to bring my daughter up again, Rita." She finished and, led by Hagrid, a round of applause went up that matched Harry's earlier.

Harry was still clapping as he rose for his turn. He didn't answer many questions and refused point blank to answer any concerning the elder wand and its location. He thanked everyone who had resisted Voldemort's reign.

He insisted again and again that none of what he had achieved would have been possible without the continual support he had had over the years and thanked Hermione, Ron and Amy especially for all that they had done for him and for the wizarding world.

Finally it was over and they made their way back down into the crowd, Neville having to go back up for his order of merlin as he had forgotten it.

"That was quite some speech Amy!" Charlie Weasley said as she and the others joined the group of red heads. She thanked him and their talk was cut off by George.

"Did you see her face? She stormed right off after you all came down. Hilarious!" they all joined in the laughter at Skeeters telling off apart from Molly, who rushed up to her and enfolded her in a warm hug full of understanding. She went straight from that embrace to another.

This time it was Draco.

"I was so close to hexing her into next week." He whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm sure I'm going to get quite the bashing from her in the Prophet tomorrow."

"After what you said, no one will even read it."

Someone cleared their throat beside them and they parted, looking curiously at Hermione who stood beside them, looking slightly sheepish.

"I know something about her that could get her into a lot of trouble."

The next morning's headlines did not say anything derogatory about Amy. In fact she wasn't even mentioned on the front page for a change.

_**Former Prophet Journo faces Azkaban!**_

_The once respected journalist Rita Skeeter, author of __**the life and lies of Albus Dumbledore**__, has been remanded into custody by aurors after it was uncovered that she is an unregistered animagi and has been using her illegal form (a beetle) to snoop on people for years!_

_Turn to page seven for more on the scandal_

"Who would have thought it of Granger eh?" Draco said as he put down the paper. He seemed impressed by her friends' slytherinesque cunning.

Amy smiled into her coffee. Yep there was most definitely hope for him yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10; birthday surprises **

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

**Narcissa**

As she and Amy entered the dining room for dinner her son and husband stood from the table and didn't sit until the women had. These little shows of etiquette always pleased her. She wondered how they were coming along with Amy's birthday present.

The girl had insisted that she didn't want a party or any lavish gifts but Narcissa was getting around that by organizing the engagement party on the same night. As the Potter boy was Amy's twin she had reservations at first about the idea, thinking that the Manor would probably be the last place he would want to celebrate the occasion but he had owled her back accepting the invitation and she got the feeling that he shared his sisters silly idea about not making too much fuss about these things.

Everyone was invited and she had warned her husband to be on his best behaviour. If he so much as sneered at any of the guests he would be sent to his room. She smirked at the thought. It was in her nature to be the one in charge and now she finally had the chance.

They enjoyed a pleasant meal and as per usual she invited Amy to her study. They had much to plan.

It was thrilling to have celebrations to organise once again. She knew the other wish didn't share her enthusiasm for it but she would appreciate the little touches Narcissa was proud of paying attention to when the time came.

So far the only things the girl stipulated as important for the wedding were that it was low key and the flowers she had wanted. Tonight it was time to talk dresses.

"For the bridesmaids I'm thinking green, floor length, and each shall have their own input on the styles."

"Amy smiled at that as she knew she would. They were both thinking of the Granger girl, who would surely want sleeves long enough to mask Bellatrix's handiwork on her arm and the colour she had chosen would complement the Weasley girls colouring and hair.

"Have you asked them yet?" she inquired.

"No" Amy replied. "I'm waiting till the party, though I'm sure Hermione would have guessed already."

"That brings us to your dress." This was to be Narcissa's favourite part. "I have a sketch here I made up the other night but if there are any changes you'd like let me know."

She handed over the drawing and Amy's eyes lit up.

"It's perfect"

**Amy**

The engagement party was in full swing. She was thankful for the privacy of the manor grounds as no journalists were able to get in. Lucius sat at a table with his wife and her sister, who was giving him a talking to. She had never seen him look so sheepish.

Draco stood beside her, his arm about her waist as they mingled through the crowd, thanking people for coming. She was doing most of the talking of course, as he was still a little uncomfortable with what he now referred to as her side of the family. That made her laugh.

It was nice that since the truth came out about who she really was, she now had more family than just harry, but also a whole pack of Weasley's and all of their friends. It was strange, remembering that for the first eleven years of her life she had thought herself so alone.

"Happy birthday!" Harry exclaimed as he and Ginny arrived.

"And to you" Amy replied as she hugged him. He gave her the present they had brought. It was wrapped in nice golden paper.

"Yours is inside, I'll give it to you before you go." She told him. He nodded and told her to open hers now.

"And congratulations…officially." Harry said turning to Draco. They shook hands rather formally as they had done at the Burrow and Amy and Ginny smiled to one another.

She unwrapped the small box carefully.

"I found it in my…in our vault the other day" he told her as she opened the lid revealing a small silver locket. "Open it"

She did so and the picture inside made her heart leap and tears sprang in her eyes. Her mother and father looked up at her, smiling as they each held a blanket wrapped bundle in their arms.

"There's an inscription on the back" he informed her and she turned it, holding back a sob.

_Our family_

"Oh Harry" she said, giving him another hug. "Thank you"

He smiled as they pulled apart. "Let me put it on."

"Wait" she undid the necklace Draco had given her for her twelfth birthday and slid the snake charm from the chain before putting it onto the one holding the locket. She then handed it to her brother who fumbled with it a bit but fastened it eventually.

"Oh Ginny before I forget can I talk to you and Hermione for a minute together?" she asked and with a smile at Harry and Draco she and the other girl went off to find Hermione.

She looked back once to see the two men stood awkwardly looking as though they were making uncomfortable small talk and smiled as Ginny said.

"Give it a while and they'll be thick as thieves."

"Ha I don't know about that but they really are trying aren't they?"

"If you take trying to mean that they aren't hexing one another right now then yeah, they'd both do anything for you Amy" she nodded and they kept walking, thinking just how lucky she was.

When they found Hermione it took a moment to extricate her from Ron's grip. The couple were looking more and more loved up every time she saw them.

"Sickening isn't it." Ginny whispered to her as Ron blew Hermione a kiss, which she pretended to catch mid-air. Amy laughed. She liked the girl more and more.

"What's this about?" Hermione inquired curiously as Amy led them away from the rest of the party.

"Well I just wondered whether you both would agree to be my bridesmaids?" if Amy had been worried about their answer she had nothing to fear as they both grinned, excited.

"I wondered if you were ever going to ask!" Hermione exclaimed. "Of course they both chimed.

"Don't worry, Narcissa has everything organised, you don't have to lift a finger."

"Like hell we don't! "Ginny smirked. "I already have some ideas for the hen night" Amy felt suddenly wary.

"You don't have to…I mean I don't want any fuss"

"Merlin you and Harry really are twins aren't you. Well don't you fret about anything. We have it covered don't we Mione" the other girl looked just as nervous at the prospect as Amy felt.

"You just go about your business Potter. We have some planning to do."

Amy walked back through the crowd, wondering at the horrors Ginny had in store for her."

She found Draco sitting with his parents and aunt. Also sitting at the long table were Harry, Hagrid, Ron, Bill and Charlie, who were discussing all things quidditch she sat beside Andromeda. Little Teddy was in his pram between them.

"May I?" she asked, indicating the purple haired child. "Of course. You and Harry must visit with Cissy next time; get to know your godson." She agreed and took the baby in her arms. He smiled up at her and she stroked his tiny palm with her finger, which he grabbed and tried to shove into his mouth.

She hardly paid attention to any of the people around her, and when she finally did raise her eyes they met with Draco's across the table. He smiled at her sadly and she knew they were sharing the same thoughts.

"He's beautiful." She said as she placed the now sleeping Teddy into his pram and rose from the table. She made sure he was warm enough before heading out into the crowd once more, hoping to procure a drink.

A dance floor had been conjured and a band was playing as couples swayed to the music. Luna Lovegood looked as gone with the fairies as ever as she led a happy looking Dean Thomas in a bizarre version of the fox trot. Her father seemed to be trying the same with professor McGonagall, who was having none of it. She was glad the new headmistress had made it as there was a time when the woman only looked at her to glare.

"May I have this dance?" she turned to find Lucius standing behind her, his arm out. She accepted.

"I heard about the speech you gave at the award ceremony." He said as they danced as they had done so many times at various functions throughout the years she had lived at the manor.

"Yes, I think I managed to take that Skeeter woman down a peg or two in people's opinions."

"That you did. It put me in mind of how I never told you how sorry I was for your loss. Before you say it's alright because I didn't know it wasn't Snape's let me clear the air. I knew it was my grandchild. I may not have been aware of Snapes true loyalties but I knew the type of man he was. I knew Severus since the day he started Hogwarts.

I was a prefect by that time and I must admit that he had more ability and talent at that stage than I had had in all my years of learning. He was also once a friend. Even if I had been fooled I should have said something to you. I care for you as Severus did, child. I was incensed by what happened."

"If you had shown it He would have known." Amy said, referring to Voldemort, who would have shown no mercy in his mocking Lucius for caring about what happened to her.

"Yes but so would you. Happy birthday dear child. I see my son is on his way to cut in." He bowed and kissed the back of her hand before heading back to his table. Draco arrived seconds later.

"What was that about?" he asked, looking back to where his father was now sitting beside his wife once more. "I was about to follow you when you left but he told me to wait"

"He wanted to wish me a happy birthday." She replied. After he didn't look fooled she went on. "And let me know that he cares" he nodded, taking her hand and they danced together as the song changed.

"He does. He sort of told me once when I was about to curse Greyback."

She didn't remember this from the memories he had shared with her. Seeing her confusion he elaborated.

"It was after I…after we broke up that time. Greyback and his friends were talking about you in a way I didn't like and I was about to lose it. Father pulled me away and talked some sense into me. I though he didn't give an owls fart about the way they were always discussing you and looking at you. Turns out I was wrong."

They danced together for a while. More couples joined them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, clearly referring to the moment they had had up at the table.

"Yes, I am now. Are you?" he nodded in reply and they kissed. "I love you" she murmured as she placed her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. He put one hand on her back and the other into her hair. "I love you, forever."

Later that night Amy showed Harry up to her room.

"Nice place." He said as he entered her comfortable space after the somewhat dark and cold hallway.

"Thanks" she replied. Certainly not as homey as the Slytherin common room but then you'd know wouldn't you?" They shared a laugh.

"How did you know about that?

"Hermione told me. I can't imagine Crabbe and Goyle tasting very nice."

"Absolutely disgusting. I wonder how Goyle is doing now that Crabbe's gone."

She remembered how she had seen Goyle in Azkaban as she walked by his cell to get to her own when she had been brought in. she had had a flash of his memories as their eyes had met. Finally she knew the reason Crabbe had always hated her. She wondered how Draco would have reacted if he had ever professed his love? Probably badly.

"I don't know. They were close…anyway here's your present"

She walked over to the dresser where her gift was covered with a large towel. She removed the covering and turned back to him.

"I know he can never replace…"

"No, but he's great!" Harry said, looking at the large speckled owl in the cage beside Winnie, who wasn't impressed by her temporary roommate.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked, happy that he liked him.

"I think I'll call him Brian"

**Draco**

He put his hand on Amy's arm as they said goodbye to the last of the guests. "Are you ready for my gift now?" his parents seemed to have vanished quite suddenly. She smiled.

He led her outside, his guts twisting with anxiousness. Would she like it? He hoped she would.

They walked hand in hand down to the gates. Amy kept asking for hints but he was giving nothing away. Once they were outside the boundary of all the protective charms placed on the grounds he apparrated them to the location of her gift.

**Amy**

They arrived at the end of a long driveway towered over by tall trees and plants in full bloom. Draco produced a blindfold from the pocket of his black suit pants and she let him put it on her and guide her down the drive. Try as she might she couldn't get him to tell her what was going on.

"Okay" he announced as he stopped their slow paced walking. "You can look now."

She took off the blindfold and stared up at her present. It was a beautiful house, not as large as the manor but it was no cottage either.

A lantern hung on either side of the grey painted door and from the light they offered she could make out the red ivy that sprawled across the front of the building. Looking back the way they had come she saw that more lanterns hung off tall poles the whole way down to the towering gates. The parts of the garden they lit up looked well-tended.

"Come over here" he said and led her over to a sapling in the middle of the garden. She found herself staring at a tree just a little taller than Draco.

"A willow" she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I had it planted especially. Before you say anything come into the house and have a look around."

They entered into a warm hall, its best feature an impressive wooden staircase built with a dark, highly polished wood.

They went into a room off the hall which turned out to be the dining room. The cabinets on either side of the door and the dining table with its high backed chairs in the middle of the room were of the same dark wood. A fire crackled in the hearth. The walls were a warm plum colour that went well with the shiny dark furniture.

Next was the kitchen which was accessible through the dining room as well as having its own door off the hall. In contrast to the warm cosy dining room it was bright and large with gleaming surfaces and cream walls. It was very different from the kitchen at the manor which was located as far from the family quarters as possible.

"I know this may sound crazy, but I've been talking to Bobbin and she agreed to teach me how to cook." Draco said. "Just a few things, I've always wanted to try. Don't tell father I said that" he continued seeing her shocked expression.

Next they entered a large living room with comfy green couches and rich grey rugs on the floor, the mantel piece was black marble and the walls were papered in patterns of the same colours. The effect was as cosy and inviting as the dining room had been. All that was left on that floor was a small closet and bathroom.

They headed up the stairs. There were six doors, two on one side of the carpeted hall and four on the other. They looked into each, beginning with the side that housed the most. The first three were simply decorated with wooden floors and beds, small fireplaces on one wall with a couch in front of it. Their walls were painted cream and each had a small walk in closet and bathroom.

When he opened the fourth door she had to hold back a sob; it was smaller than the rest with what looked to be furniture made for a child. One wall was taken up by a large book case and there was a comfy looking armchair at an angle in front of the fireplace. The bed, too, looked as though it was made for a toddler, the walls were blue and the dark brown carpet on the floor had threads of gold weaved into it. She could just imagine Bobbin sitting in her low armchair reading by the fire, her toes sinking into the carpet as she was lost in one of her favourite books.

She didn't know what to say. Searching for words she turned to her fiancé, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"We weren't sure what colour scheme to go with so I asked Bobbin what her favourite colours were" he said. She was still struggling for a way to explain how happy this made her.

"Hold that thought love, you still have two rooms to see."

He led her two the first of the two doors across the hall and she opened it. This was a small library, though the shelves were empty. The fire place was as large as the one in the living room, it was white marble with flecks of silver and the floor was carpeted similarly to Bobbins room but in a dark grey, the walls, like those in the dining room, were plum coloured.

Opening the door wider she saw a large writing desk flanked by two winged armchairs and a sideboard similar to the one behind Lucius' desk in his study, where he kept his crystal decanters of alcoholic beverages.

"I thought it would be nice if we shared a study." He said. "The three of us" it registered with her that he had included Bobbin in that and her heart warmed as it had when she saw the elf's bedroom.

"To write our letters in" she said and they laughed, both recalling the time she had asked him why he needed a study.

The last room was of course, the master bedroom. It hosed a large four poster bed in the same dark wood as was used throughout the house, with soft, heavy green curtains akin to those in the Slytherin Dormitories, tied back with grey silk. The bedclothes were similar to the ties in colour and texture.

The floor was wooden with soft rugs of various colours strewn about. There was, as in all the other rooms, a fireplace and a comfortable grey and black striped couch.

There was a large black vanity table on one wall, flanked by doors that led to a large closet and a similarly large bathroom, which housed an impressively sized stand-alone bath with silver clawed feet, a shower big enough for two and a long slab of black marble taking over a whole wall which held two sinks and shelving all the way up to the ceiling on either side of a large mirror.

After exiting the bathroom she went to the far wall of the bedroom and pulled back the green floor-length curtains to find French doors leading out to a balcony she hadn't noticed whilst standing outside. She opened them and went out, Draco followed. From here there was a perfect view of the small willow tree. Ivy looped around the stone railings.

"Well that's the tour. Draco announced, moving close to hug her to him from behind. What do you think?"

She turned into his embrace and looked up into his slightly anxious face. "I love it. it's perfect. But it must have cost a fortune Draco."

"Nope. It's been in the Black family for generations. Mother inherited it."

She remembered that though the house had the feeling that it was very old, there was no clutter on any of the shelves or cabinets, no family heirlooms, no pictures on the walls and there had been a smell of fresh paint throughout.

She voiced this and he nodded.

"It was father's idea to get rid of everything, believe it or not. He thought it might be nice if we have a clean slate. We can put up our own pictures and fill the house with junk we like. The manor will still be there and we can move back there at any point if we wish."

He smiled down at her. She was touched by all the hard work the family had gone through so that she and Draco could have a fresh start.

"The willow was definitely a nice touch" she said, reaching up for a kiss.

"I thought you'd like it. We can watch it grow together."

They held each other for a while in the summer night air. She thought of the future they would share in this house and saw a glimpse of the two of them, sitting on a bench below the willow tree on a similarly warm summer evening and smiled to herself, hugging him tighter to her.

"Now don't you be getting any ideas?" He said, misreading the situation. "There will be no bespoiling this home until we are wed young lady, don't you try to corrupt me with your wicked ways"

She laughed up at him and he pretended to be affronted.

"Come on so, I'd better get you home before your parents think I've stolen your virtue." She said and they made their way back through the house laughing and giggling like school children.

Thanks for reading please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; same as previous**

_**Chapter 11; wedding**_

Amy stared at her reflection in the large mirror Narcissa had conjured in the middle of her room. Bobbin had just finished with her hair, wish was done up in a loose knot with thin hanging bits framing her face and her make-up which was simple, but lovely. Her almond shaped green eyes were wide with nerves.

She looked down at her dress once more. It was amazing. It had a heart shaped neckline and clung to her body, fanning out at the bottom and sweeping the floor gracefully. She pulled on the gloves that reached just under her elbows. They were necessary to hide her mark, which was slowly fading to a silvery scar. It would always be there though, a reminder of what she had to go through to get to where she was right now.

Bobbin called her over to sit back at the small vanity table so that the elf could put on her long, butterfly lace veil, which would skim along the ground after her as she walked up the aisle. It was then that Narcissa re-entered the room, shooting a formal smile towards Ginny and Hermione, who sat at the end of Amy's bed in their floor length emerald green dresses, looking beautiful after Bobbins handiwork.

Ginny wore her hair the same as Amy and her dress was lower cut than Hermione's, who's also differed in the fact that Hermione chose to have sleeves that hid her upper arms. Hermione's pixie cut hair was fashionably styled and as Ginny wore a diamond and emerald clip above the knot at the back of her head, she wore a hairband with similar jewels on the left hand side of it; they were gifts from the bride and were worn with diamond earrings that matched. The three witches also wore the same silver and grey peep toe shoes, though Amy's were white where theirs were grey.

"Oh good I'm just in time." Narcissa said, handing Amy a dark green velvet box. Amy opened it to find a beautiful silver clip in the shape of a snake wit emeralds for eyes, just like her bracelet.

"Its goblin made and has been in my family for generations." She took it from the box and Bobbin helped her to slide it above her bun, its mouth and the end of its tail held the veil in place.

"Lovely" Narcissa said. "Stand up, let me get a proper look at you" she did so and Narcissa's eyes swam with tears. She took a piece of lace from her bag and dabbed at them. "You look stunning." She proclaimed. Amy felt a rush of emotion.

"You look wonderful too mother" she replied. And she did. Narcissa wore a knee length deep purple gown and black heels, her blonde hair in an off centre bun held by a clip studded with pearls.

"We all look super-hot let's get this show on the road" Ginny announced. "Where the devil is that man?"

Narcissa turned all business again in a flash at this proclamation, clearly agreeing with Ginny. "Bobbin, will you find…"

There was no need as at that moment a light knock came to the door.

"Everybody decent?" Harry asked as Ginny went and let him into Amy's suite. He looked his fiancé up and down but before he could utter a compliment she interrupted. "Yes we've been through how good we look now where are those flowers?"

As though summoned, a house elf appeared with the bouquets in hand.

"For Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Potter" he said, handing them out to each. He then disappeared with a crack.

"Nice touch." Harry said to Amy as he looked at the flowers they now held. She smiled down at the whit lilies and green roses.

"Very appropriate" Hermione chipped in with a kind smile. "Are you ready?"

Amy nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Narcissa, Ginny and Hermione made their way out first and as Amy went to follow them Harry reached out for her arm.

"Can you wait just a moment?" he asked.

She agreed and called out to the others that they would follow them down in a minute.

He looked down at his feet.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I'm sure Mr Malfoy…"

She shook her head.

"I'm sure Lucius would do it if I asked, Harry, but I want you to. You're my family. There's no one I'd rather give me away. A vision of Severus swam before her eyes and she blinked back traitorous tears, knowing Bobbin would scold her if she ruined her make up.

The elf in question rushed over to him to fix his green ascot. She could see the flicker of pain in his eyes. He would always Miss Dobby.

Harry seemed to know what she had been thinking and changed the subject.

"You really do look beautiful." He told her and she smiled at him before turning her eyes to the picture of their parents she had had framed and now kept on her bedside table.

"You look just like dad." She said. He really did. The picture was one of the few she had of their parents' wedding. They looked so happy as they danced their first dance. He smiled too, their woes forgotten for the moment. "They would be proud." He told her and she nodded, knowing that she would surely cry soon if she said any more.

They walked down to the front hallway where the rest of the bridal party was waiting just inside the front door, where the long green carpet that led to the willow began. Standing behind the bridesmaids she gave Harry a quick hug before taking his proffered arm and waiting for the music to start.

Harry turned to her once more, as if he just decided to tell her something that had been on his mind for a while.

"I know that they would be proud because I spoke to them." He said and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Just before I entered the clearing that night I conjured mum, dad, Sirius and Remus with the resurrection stone." He continued. "They told me how proud they were of us no matter what and that they loved us both." Amy did start crying then. "Really?" she asked though she knew it had to be true. Harry nodded, tears in his own eyes. "I know they're watching now. And Snape is too. He really loved you Amy."

She choked back her tears before Bobbin would notice and drag her back to the room.

"I know. He cared for you too Harry" Her brother nodded just as Hermione and Ginny began to walk to the wedding march.

She held back a gasp as they came into view of the willow, standing tall and majestic, and its branches held back in a makeshift arch over the small wizard who stood dead centre below it. Fairies danced within the tree as the sun began to set behind it.

The crowd stood and Draco moved to his place, tall and stunningly handsome in his dress robes, he watched, as did the guests, as the bridal party made their way slowly down the aisle with nothing but awe and love in his eyes, which never left hers as she approached. His father stood beside him looking as proud and dignified as she had ever seen him.

After the short ceremony the rows of silver chairs disappeared to be replaced with round tables and one long one where the alter had been beneath her favourite tree. It was truly dark now and the fairies did their job well, floating above the tables and making the whole scene romantic and intimate.

She barely tasted the meal, but knew it had to have been good, judging by the way that Ron had almost disappeared in his seat, patting his belly with a silly grin on his face.

Next came the speeches; Harry spoke first, downing his glass of champagne before rising from his seat at the top table.

"Thank you all for coming." He began hesitantly but his voice became stronger as he continued.

"I'm standing for my sister today in the place of our parents, who would have been so proud to see her here today. Amy deserves every happiness in life as we can all attest to."

There was a quiet applause at this.

"So no pressure Draco!" laughed George, sitting at his table with the rest of his family.

Harry concluded his short but moving speech with the simple phrase, raising his glass. "To the happy couple"

Lucius spoke next. His speech was as short as Harry's had been, though he spoke more eloquently as he was used to public speaking. He welcomed her into the Malfoy family and wished her and Draco happiness as Harry had.

Narcissa then rose from her seat;

"Amy has been a part of this family since she came into our home what seems like a lifetime ago and I am proud to welcome her into it officially today. I knew this day would come since the moment I laid eyes on this charming girl and saw my son follow her around like a puppy."

The crowd laughed at this, some more so than others.

"I watched her grow from a pretty little school child to the beautiful, confident woman we see here today and as many of you did, thought I might be an old crone before they finally realised just how much they meant to one another."

She turned to them and muttered "sometimes I just wanted to knock your heads together."

"But all good things, as they say. And here we are celebrating together. Who would have thought that two people so young could bring us all together here today? But that is the magic that Amy brings to this world. She has battled for so many years and held the world on her shoulders almost completely alone to rid us of the old prejudice and grudges we once held and has certainly taught me and my family a great deal along the way. So thank you Amy."

Amy found herself crying while listening to Narcissa speak. And the tears kept flowing as Draco stood next.

He told the crowd how he didn't believe this day had finally come and that there were times when he was unsure that they would have survived to achieve it, though he knew that they would always be together, in this life and the next.

He spoke of her as his soul mate. He held her hand while he spoke and she found then that it was her turn. As the speeches had run on she was happy that she didn't have to speak for long, but it was heartfelt.

"Thank you to everyone for your kind words and to you all for coming to witness the happiest day of my life, in my favourite place in the world, right here beneath this tree."

She went on to tell Draco how much she loved him and wrapped it up soon after by asking the crowd to stand and the tables moved to the side to be replaced by a silvery dance floor. The band took their places and the singer, with his voice amplified announced that it was time for the first dance of the bride and groom.

Everybody cheered as they walked onto the dance floor and as the music started Draco led her in a simple waltz. Fairies danced above them, creating a glittering spotlight. She rested her head on his chest as even in heels the top of her head barely reached his shoulder.

"My heart nearly stopped when I saw you come down that aisle." He told her. "There just aren't words for how you look tonight Mrs Malfoy."

"You scrub up pretty well too Mr Malfoy." She replied and held him tighter. He kissed the top of her head and she raised her face for a better kiss. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out Mrs Weasley and Hagrid wiping away tears.

Then it was time for the traditional father daughter dance and an embarrassed looking Harry stepped up to the plate. His dancing hadn't improved since the yule ball. Soon Draco and Narcissa joined them, faultless. Lucius appeared and asked if he could cut in, clearly noticing Harry's mortification.

"Thank Merlin" he said before kissing Amy on the cheek and heading off for a drink.

She went on to dance with a lot of the guests; Arthur Weasley, a red faced and slow moving Ron as well as the rest of the Weasley men. Surprisingly, it was Charlie who outshone the rest with his technique. Kingsley danced with her after the Weasley's and was followed by a still weeping Hagrid (she placed her feet onto the tops of his shoes with plenty of room to spare as he told her again and again how much she looked like her mother and how proud she would be. They parted with a hug and he went off to dance with Mrs Weasley.

The dancing went on for most of the night. At one point she took a break to have a drink beside a crotchety old lady who told her her shoes were too high and that she was far too flat chested for her own good. She ended most sentences with the statement; I'm a hundred and eleven you know!" in a scandalised tone.

Amy found herself only half listening to the old bats ramblings and fidgeting with her bracelet, which was comfortingly warm on her wrist. In a move that was very fast for a woman of her age she seized Amy's arm with her wizened hand.

"That's goblin made, that is. A love gift no doubt" she said. "I myself own a few pieces made by the ugly little blighters, including a very fine tiara. They know their stuff, even if they are nasty y little devils."

"Yes, it was a gift from Draco" she looked for him in the crowd, deeply regretting that she had ever sat there. He was dancing, to her surprise, with Hermione. Ron was standing at the edge of the dance floor, glaring venomously.

"That must have cost a pretty penny. What does the note say?" the woman went on. Confused, Amy turned back to her.

"Note?"

"There's always one in these things. Look" She took the bracelet in her shaky fingers once more and tried to do something with the eyes. "Damn arthritis! Here you do it, separate the eyes. Don't worry, its sturdy enough, those little goblins know how to make their pretty things last." Amy took it back and did as the old lady bid.

The emerald eyes of the serpent slid further apart as she pressed against them and its mouth opened, releasing the tail.

"Look in the mouth" Amy did so and sure enough there was a little scrap of parchment rolled up inside. Using her fingernails, she managed to get it out before unrolling it. One word was written in Draco's clear hand. "Forever" She read aloud Feeling her heart warm as she took it in.

"Oh that's nice." The old lady said taking another swig from her glass. "Not too namby pamby." Amy rose from her seat after putting the note back in (the snake bit its tail again and sighed quietly) She walked over to where Draco was still dancing with her bridesmaid.

"I think you'd better go back to Ron" She said. "He looks about ready to pounce." Hermione followed her gaze to her betrothed and laughed before heading in his direction. Amy wrapped her arms up around Draco's neck. "I love you my husband" She said smiling up at him as she used the word for the first time. His silvery eyes met hers. "And I love you my wife. Forever."


End file.
